Finding our way
by lolagurll124
Summary: It's sort of hard to get a boyfriend when you have scars all down the left side of your body. It's also hard when your brother can turn into a giant vampire hunting bird and kill any guy that looks at you wrong. Jake/OC
1. Prologue

**a/n: Yes people, I know that my other stories aren't finished yet but this story just came to me and I had to see if you guys liked it. :D**

**Prologue:**

"Soph!" my brother yelled from downstairs. I ran down the stairs like there was no tomorrow and hopped over the railing to see my brother standing in the kitchen shaking. He was home late again. I studied my brother to see if he was hurt. His black hair was a mess and his bright blue eyes were looking at me in desperation. I cautiously walked toward him, hoping he was okay.

"Cal?" I asked. "Are you okay?" I touched his arm and yanked my hand back. He was burning up! "Maybe you should go see a doctor." I suggested. "you don't look so good." I stated, reaching up and standing on my tip toes to brush some hair out of his face. I don't remember the next part very clearly. Only that my loving big brother exploded into a giant bird and clawed the whole left half of my body.

I woke up in a hospital a few days later, my brother wasn't there but Mason was. Mason used to be my brother's best friend, until he started ignoring him. My eyes scanned the room I was in and then returned to Mason, to see him staring sadly at me. Everything rushed back to me then and my hand flew up to the left side of my face, feeling the stitches that went down it. There were three long gashes and they continued down the rest of my body, all the way to my ankle.

"Mas, whats going on? Where's Cal?" I asked, my voice cracking. He shook his head.

"He can't see you right now. I'll explain it to you though." He said, walking over to me and sitting on the chair beside my bed. He took my hand and told me stories of our tribe. We were Makah, descended from thunder birds. I finally understood. But the question was, do I want to understand? A few days later my brother walked into the hospital room, his head down in shame.

"Sophie. I'm so sorr-" He started, his voice cracking. He was bigger than last time and had muscles everywhere. I pulled him down to me and hugged him.

"Don't you _ever_ disappear like that again!" I scolded. He looked up at me with tears in his eyes and touched the stitches running down the side of my face.

"I did this to you though." He said, sadness in his voice. He pulled me forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'm fine." I said. I was fine and he was just too stubborn to believe it. I was sixteen when I got my scars and my brother was seventeen. He almost never lets me out of his sight, only when he has flock business to attend to. I was one of the girls that did almost everything they were told within reason. I did my homework, got striaght A's in all of my classes, was a cheerleader, a gymnast, a soccer player, and was a little girl that needed protecting. That's what everyone thought but what they didn't know was that I could take care of myself just fine. My best friend Natalie knew that.

Natalie was a foot taller than me (who wasn't?) and Jason had imprinted on her. Her big brother Mason wasn't too happy about that but hey, it's not his choice. Mason is the head of the flock, my brother is second in command and Jason is third. There are six of them, Mason, Cal, Jason, Jack, Milo, and Marcello. It seemed that I was the shortest girl my age on the reservation, which I was. Things were good for the next two years. As good as they could be when your brother turned into a giant vampire hunting bird that is.

**A/N: Tell me what you think about it! Send me any links to pictures of what you think Sophie should look like :D Here are the things I need (any of you guys make graphics that would help a lot!)**

**Black hair**

**Green or Blue eyes**

**only showing the right side of her face or you try to put scars that totally don't look photoshopped. (which is probably impossible so just do your best)**

**Now press that green button on the bottom of the page my minions!**


	2. Forgiven

**A/n: yeah I got five reviews! I am so happy! I just put it up a few hours ago so yeah here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Sophie's regular outfit is on my profile peeps! Tell me what you think of it! I also got pictures of all the characters tell me if you have anything better and give me a link to it :D**

**(I'll make a thing at the end of the story with all of the songs I used on it)**

**Play-list for Chapter:**

**Now that we're done: Metro Station**

**Flightless bird: Iron and Wine**

**This is the time: David Cook**

**Apologize: one republic**

**Chapter One:**

**Forgiven**

"Yeah, Your welcome Sam." I heard Mason say as I entered the kitchen of his house. The house was very small but it could fit the whole flock inside. I sometimes wondered how it could but I left it alone. Mason's dark hair was sticking up all over and he looked as though he hadn't slept in days. He and Natalie had moved out of their parents house as soon as they could, not wanting them to find out about Mason's 'problems'. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out some food to make for dinner. The whole flock was coming over and god knows those boys can eat! Mason turned and watched me uneasily, still on the phone. "Well I'm kind of worried about who's going to protect the imprints." He said. My head snapped up at that. I was _not_ an imprint, Natalie was but not me! Why on earth was he looking at me?

"You are so telling me everything." I mouthed at him dangerously, flicking a piece of jet black hair out of my eyes and pushing some over the left side of my face to cover my scar. There was no way in hell that he was keeping this from me or Natalie. Nat and I were known to be relatively nosy, How else do you think we kept up with all the flock news? They weren't going to tell us. So we found out. We liked to call it super spy work even though most of the times when we were running around her house singing the mission impossible song with our hands in the shape of a gun the flock could hear us. Stupid super weirdo hearing. Mason rolled his eyes and continued with his conversation as I started dinner. Mason and I weren't together but he was one of my best friends, also I cooked for them so he liked me.

"Well... um, I guess that would be good. We'll leave in two days." He said. I dropped the spoon I was using and whipped around as Mas said goodbye to whoever he was just talking to. I glared at him.

"Who was that?" I asked, picking up the spoon and holding it up, ready to hit him. He knew it wouldn't hurt him but my birthday had just passed and we had gotten baseball bats that were special for these occasions. He rolled his eyes and walked up to me, reaching around me and stealing some of the soup I was making. I whacked his arm. "Mason. Tell. Me." I growled at him. I was trying to be intimidating but seriously, what was intimidating about a 4'11 skinny girl? Nothing that's what. "And no stealing the food!" I scolded.

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here." He sighed, reaching around me again. Just before he could steal anymore I yelled,

"Mason you take anymore of that soup and I'm getting the baseball bat I swear!" Chasing him out of the kitchen. I skipped back to the stove and stirred the soup. What was he going to tell us? Was it important or just something like 'oh Jason you have an extra patrol for imprinting on my sister.' Nat wouldn't like that one bit. Just as I was thinking this she walked into the room in all her tall glory. She was a foot taller than me and I didn't like it at all.

"Hey midget, whatcha cookin'?" She asked, walking over and looking into the pot I was stirring.

"Sooouuup!" I sang happily. She started jumping up and down happily.

"Oh yes! Soup!" She yelled with sarcasm in her voice. Nat hated soup. And that is exactly why I decided to make soup tonight. She had abandoned me for Jason last night.

"It's what you get for abandoning me, All alone in this cruel world!" I swooned into her arms.

"We just went to the mall!" She laughed. I gasped.

"Even worse!"

"Soph, you love the mall." She stated.

"But I could have gotten lost. I am after all, 'just a little girl.'" I teased. She dropped me on the floor, stepping over me to stir the soup.

"Whatever. You know you love me. Also, if you're planning on making brownies I would start now, they're on their way over." She said, referring to the flock. My eyes grew and I ran to the pantry to grab as many boxes of brownie mix as I could carry. I started on the brownies while Natalie did the soup and my mind flicked back to what Mason had been talking about with whatever that dudes name is. Cam? No that wasn't it. Tam? That's just weird. Sam? Sam, that was it.

"Hey Nat, your brother was talking to this 'Sam' guy and... we must find out who it is." I said turning to the cupboard and pulling out 5 brownie pans and pouring the batter into them. I pushed her over and slowly lowered in each one and set the timer.

"Sam you say?" She asked mysteriously. I snapped up from where I was looking at the brownies and glared at her.

"You know who it is." I stated. She had to tell me, she was my best friend for heavens sake.

"He's the 'Alpha' of the Quiluete wolves. Mas told me that they have this treaty with a vampire coven over there that protects both of them." She said in an amazed voice. Having a treaty with vampires was unheard of over here. My eyes popped open.

"Really? That's cool." I said. She and I were discussing the wolves as we set the table and took the soup off the stove. I flicked my hair away from my face and pulled the brownies out of the oven to cool. Just as we finished all six of the boys walked into the house like they owned the place. Jason immediately walked over to Natalie and started kissing her much to her brother's dislike. I rolled my eyes at him and got plates ready for Nat and I. If we didn't take food now then it would be gone before we could eat anything.

"Hey lil' sis!" Cal boomed, picking me up and twirling me around. I giggled and squirmed out of his hold to let the boys through to their dinner.

"Eat up you guys!" I yelled, announcing that they could eat now that Nat and I had our food. All the boys swarmed around the food and got their fill. Later that night, after everyone had eaten the brownies and we were sitting in the small living room I glared at Mason.

"What are you glaring at?" Marcello asked, waving his hand in front of my face. Marcello had black hair and brown chocolatey eyes. I looked at him and pointed to Mason. Mason was like the glue that kept us all together. He was calm and collected and most of the time would only get angry if it involved Natalie or me. The whole flock was very protective of us.

"He has something to tell us." I stated. Marcello was very blunt about everything and didn't care if you didn't like what he said or not. Which sometimes, okay a lot of times, got him into trouble with everyone. Mason got up and walked to the center of the room.

"I need to talk to you guys so listen up!" He yelled. Everyone went silent and listened to what he had to say. "Our brothers the Quiluetes need help. A very large coven of vampires called the 'Volturi' is after the coven in their parts. They would like our help to keep the coven safe from harm and I have agreed." He said, scanning the room, daring anyone to challenge him. His eyes met mine and I opened my mouth to speak.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked, glancing at Natalie who looked nervous that we would be left behind. We weren't concerned about our health. We were worried about theirs. He nodded.

"You will be coming with us." He said. I nodded at him and Milo spoke up.

"When do we leave?" He asked. Milo had brown hair and was the baby of the flock. He had phased a few months ago so he was the 'youngest'. I was more worried about him. If this came to a fight he would be the most inexperienced. The most vulnerable. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out and reached up, rubbing the scars on the left side of my face. It was what I did when I was nervous or scared.

"Two days." Mason answered. Everyone nodded and started talking of the fight that they were sure would come. They were all _excited_! How could they be excited about this?! This was a disaster! I slowly stood up and walked outside onto the porch. I was having an asthma attack, that I knew. What made it worse was that I was scared of using my inhaler and the humidity today didn't help at all. Natalie walked out with my inhaler in hand, looking at me worried. She held it out in front of me and I shook my head. I didn't want to take it. Hey if you had a thingy that sprayed medicine into your mouth and could get in your eyes would you want to take it? I think not.

"C'mon Soph! You have to take it." She said, waving the inhaler in front of me. I glared at her.

"It'll pass." I wheezed out. She rolled her eyes and shoved it in front of my mouth, holding my mouth open with her hands. I probably looked like a drowning fish right about now.

"Inhale when I tell you to." She said. I glared at her. "One... two... three!" She yelled, pushing down on the top and spraying the disgusting stuff into my mouth. I inhaled and instantly calmed down. "See? Don't you feel better now?" She asked. I glared at her.

"Oh yes, now that you forced me to inhale medicine I feel just _so_ much better." I said sarcastically. She smirked and hopped on top of me, pushing me down so that she was on top of me and holding me down.

"Ooof! What was that for?!" I yelled at her. "You're asking for it now!" I yelled, pushing her off of me and pinning her on the ground.

"Aha! You are forgetting something my young student." She said, holding up a finger in my face. "You do weigh quite a lot less than I do." She said. Natalie then did something I never expected. She picked me up and cradled me in her arms. She carried me inside and plopped me down onto my brothers lap. "I believe this belongs to you my good man." She said attempting an English accent, turning and skipping away. I glared after her and looked up at my brother.

"Not picking fights with people that are bigger than you are you Sophie?" He asked, his hair falling into his eyes. I pursed my lips and shook my head.

"My dear brother, it would seem that if I picked fights with people that were my size then I would be fighting 13 year old's." I said bossily. I was 18 thank you very much. He laughed and later he took me home. Our house was very small and it had two bedrooms. Mine was just white with black furniture around the room. I loved my room, it was where I had my 'me time'. I went over to my closet and got out my pajamas quickly changing and hopping in bed.

The next day I woke up early and got ready to go to Mason and Natalie's house. I flounced into the house and up the stairs, dancing into Natalie's room. Of course there was Jason, his arm around her waist. Both of them were still asleep and I grinned evilly, climbing up on top of the bed.

"OH MY GOD THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" I screamed, clinging to one of the posts so that when Jason sprang up I wouldn't get hurt. He jumped up, dragging Natalie with him and looked around wildly for any sign of danger. When he didn't find one he looked at me exasperated. I just smiled at him and Natalie who was now awake.

"You rang?" She muttered, glaring at me. I beamed at her and climbed down from the post I was clinging to.

"Yes, yes I did." I said, skipping past them and down the stairs. "Nat if you want to go ask about the trip with me then you better hurry up and wake up your brother!" I yelled up the stairs. I walked over to the oven and turned it on, a pan was already on it. I took out the pre-made pancake batter and started the pancakes. Natalie walked down the stairs, dragging Jason and her brother behind her. "Nat can you start the bacon?" I asked politely. My brother got there a little while later and we all played video games together.

The next two days everyone just spent time together and had fun. There was of course the occasional fight amongst the boys, resulting in Natalie and I breaking out our baseball bats. We weren't bringing anything (except the baseball bats) to La Push. We were only bringing money because the wolves had rented out houses for us to stay in while we were there. They wanted to go over training or something so we could be staying for a while. The day that everyone was getting ready to leave Natalie and I were running around like headless chickens trying to decide if everyone was ready to go or not. The boys were trying to contain us and it was finally time to go. The boys went and phased while Nat and I waited on the porch, fidgeting nervously. They flew over to us and landed in front of us, their pants tied on their legs. All of them were huge, taller than any human (not just me) and had giant deadly talons on each foot. I shuddered, remembering when I got my scars. My brother was a golden color and Mason was kind of like a bald eagle. Marcello was brown, Jack was black (which I found ironic), Jason was gold too, and Milo was a dark bluish color. I skipped over to my brother and climbed up onto his back, watching Natalie climb onto Jason's. I smirked down at my brother and kissed the top of his head. You had to be careful when riding one of them, they hated when you pulled out one of their feathers, which I used to do just to annoy them.

Mason squawked to signal that it was time to go and flew off, the rest of the flock following. I loved the feeling of flying, the wind blowing through your hair was magnificent and I always ended up forgetting how wonderful it was. I held on tighter as Cal made a sharp turn and cawed out a laugh when I scolded him for it. He was the best big brother I could ask for. Oh my god! What was the air up here doing to me?! I leaned down closer to Cal and he sped up, knowing what I wanted him to do. I laughed and held on tighter. This trip was going to be fun. I think... at least I hope. I drifted into my own world as we neared our destination, totally ignoring anything around me. Mason signaled everyone to go down to the ground at about noon, making a dive downward. I held on for dear life, knowing that my brother would probably think it was funny to drop me then catch me just as I was about to hit the ground. I told you my friends were idiots... didn't I? Well now you know. They landed on the ground and stood up tall, hiding Natalie and I from view of the wolves. I was slightly disappointed, I wanted to get a look at them. They were completely new to me, all I knew was birds. My brother stood next to Milo and put his wing out, pushing me with the other one.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I said bossily, climbing across his wing and onto Milo's back. My brother, Mason, Jack, and Jason all went and shifted into humans in the woods behind us. Marcello had Natalie on his back and I craned my neck to look above Milo's head. He moved his head up and I glared at the back of his head. "I'll get my baseball bat right this moment Milo! I'm not afraid to!" I threatened. He squawked at Mason and everyone else, who had just walked out of the woods. My brother laughed.

"Picking fights with people who are bigger than you again Sophie?" He asked as Jason got Natalie down from Marcello's back and he went to phase back. I glared at him as he reached up and crossed my arms.

"How do I know you'll catch me? You did after all drop me that one time." I stated. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"You wanna get down or not?" He asked. He already knew the answer. I reached down and he grabbed my hand, spinning me around before I landed on my feet. When I was on the ground I looked up at him and glared, Milo walking into the woods to phase.

"You so asked for it!" I yelled, grabbing my baseball bat from Mason's hand and whacking my brother with it a few times. Mason grabbed me and held me back, my brother looking at me with satisfaction. "Let me at him Mas! You saw what he did!" I struggled to get free from his strong hold. He chuckled and looked to his right. I followed his gaze and saw about 14 boys and one girl all staring at me like I was crazy. There was one though, that was looking at me like I was his world. My eyes popped open and I moved my head, my hair shifting to show my scars. Cal saw me looking and followed my gaze to the boy. In that moment Cal was in a defensive pose in front of me.

"Cal..." Mason started, following his eyes to the boy who was still looking at me.

"He imprinted on her." Cal growled, the sentence barely making it out of his mouth as he started shaking. Mason stepped forward and so did I. The words he spoke hadn't fully entered my mind yet.

"Sophie, you stay right there!" Mas scolded. I looked longingly at Cal, wishing that I could help him. Mason put a hand on Cal's shoulder and said, "Cal, you're going to hurt her again if you don't get control soon." Cal stopped shaking then and there, and stood up looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry" Cal apologized. I smiled at him.

"It wasn't your fault." I said, skipping over to Natalie after snatching my bat away from Mason. "Some get together this is." I tried to lighten the mood. Everyone was staring at me except the boy that was looking at me earlier. He was glaring at my brother. I saw the biggest one and walked up to him, holding my hand out. "I'm Sophie." I introduced myself to the Alpha. He smiled and shook my hand.

"Sam." He stated. That's when all the dudes started talking about fighting strategies and stuff. Nat and I tuned it out, not wanting to hear how excited our birds were about the fight that was to come.

"Soph, did you hear what your brother said? When he was standing in front of you?" That was the first thing Natalie asked me, holding one of my hands in hers and practically jumping up and down. My mind skimmed back to when Cal was in front of me. What had he said? Imprinting? My eyes popped open and I looked back at the boy that was staring at me earlier.

"Omigawd!" I screamed, my eyebrows raised up. I couldn't say anything after that, I was speechless. After being the little girl of the group for as long as I could remember I had been imprinted on. I covered my mouth and Natalie stared at me waiting for it to sink in. Multiple questions ran through my head as I thought about how to deal with this. I started breathing faster and Nat's eyes popped open.

"Cal! Where's her inhaler?!" She yelled across the clearing we had landed in, flailing her arms around. I shook my head and clamped my hands over my mouth. There was no way that she was going to spray that stuff into my mouth. I wouldn't stand for it. Everyone turned to look at me and Natalie including the guy that had imprinted on me. The world in front of me got blurry and I swayed on my feet a bit. It was getting harder to breath still. I was getting air but it felt like there wasn't any in there at all. Natalie put her arm around me and dragged me over to Cal who was scrambling to get my inhaler out of his pocket. It felt like there was cotton in my ears and I couldn't see color anymore. _Great, now I'm passing out._ I thought. I knew what was going to happen just before you passed out. One of the first things that happened was getting dizzy, then not being able to hear, then losing color in your vision. Of course you could still hear but if you cup your hands over your ears that's what it sounds like. "Soph, open your mouth!" my hands dropped away from my face and Natalie sprayed the medicine into my mouth, letting me inhale it. She sat me down on the ground, my head in her lap. A few seconds later she gave me more to calm me down.

"I'm fine." I gasped. The guy that had imprinted on me kneeled down next to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, scanning me for any other injuries. I nodded.

"Yeah, happens all the time." I told him, sitting up and extending my hand. "I'm Sophie." I smiled. He beamed at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time and said,

"I'm Jacob." I liked when he smiled. It was like his whole face lit up.

**A/N: Yeah so you guys still need to review okay? Just because I got a lot of reviews for the prologue. If you guys find anything wrong or don't like anything please review! I would like to fix it :D**


	3. Unforgiven

**A/N: Yeah I just started this story yesterday and I already have three chapters up. I got bored... this is what boredom does to me. So I kind of changed up the pictures on my profile, I found ones that were better and I put a few future characters on there. I may post a few outfits for the girls but I may not. Yes I am one of those girls who like posting pointless pics on their profile. :D have a problem with that? Lol , I attempted Jacobs POV but It's not going to be awesome.**

**Play list for chapter:**

**I will not bow: Breaking Benjamin**

**Fences: Paramore**

**For a pessimist I'm pretty optimistic: Paramore**

**Too far gone: Sam Bradley**

**Chapter 2**

**Unforgiven (Jakes POV)**

We had been waiting in this clearing for the damn birds all day and still no sign of them. The plan for today was to phase early and get here early so that we would be ready for them. When Bella (what was left of her anyways) and that parasite came to us and asked for help I never in a million years thought that Sam would agree to it. Who the hell were we fooling? None of us wanted to help them anyways. My heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds and I realized that I wanted to help Bella. Even though she was a bloodsucker I still wanted to make her happy. What the hell is wrong with this world?!

"They're here." Sam muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear him. I turned my head to the sky and saw six huge birds flying over us and making their way onto the ground. The one in lead looked kind of like a bald eagle and I could see that two of the birds had something on their backs. They were all taller than us in our human forms and had clothes tied to their feet. Each one of their feet had deadly looking claws on them. A golden colored one extended his wing to the other and it looked like he was trying to push something off his back. Another one on the other side did this also.

"Alright, alright I'm going." I heard a girl say. Her voice sounded as though she was a singer. It must be the golden one's imprint or something because no one would just bring their buddy to a war. It was actually going to be dangerous here. The Volturi were very strong from what the doctor parasite had told us. The dark bluish one now had the girl on his back and he moved his head up as if blocking her view from us. It was strange because I felt some kind of pull in me telling me to go see the girl. "I'll get my baseball bat right this moment Milo! I'm not afraid to!" She yelled at the bird who's name was apparently 'Milo'. Milo squawked at the head of their flock who had just walked out of the woods, all in their human form. What they didn't trust us enough to leave their imprints with us? Like we were the dangerous ones. Sam had told me his name was Mason, which I just thought was a weird name for someone.

"Picking fights with people who are bigger than you again Sophie?" Another one asked as the guy standing next to him reached up and pulled a girl off another birds back. I could tell by the way he looked at the girl that it was his imprint and the girl looked an awful lot like Mason so they could be siblings. The dude who asked that reached up, waiting for the girl to reach down and get off of the bird.

"How do I know you're going to catch me? You did after all drop me that one time." The girl asked with reluctance in her voice. She sounded like she was joking around but hell I couldn't tell. It's not like I had known the girl my whole life or anything.

"Do you want to get down or not?" The guy asked, raising an eyebrow. The first thing I saw of her was her arms, reaching down to be lifted off. The guy that was getting her down twirled her around and finally set her on the ground. The moment that I looked into her eyes I knew what had happened. She was my world and every little problem that had seemed so big at the time was smaller now. The only thing that mattered was her. Everything attached to her. Sophie.

"You so asked for it!" She yelled, grabbing a bat out of Mason's hand and whacking her brother with it a few times. I was kind of expecting someone who was prone to danger like Bella, my heart gave a small pang at her name but it wasn't as bad as before. Instead I got a fiery little girl who could take care of herself without any help. Even when she was angry she was perfect. Mason grabbed her and held her back. "Let me at him Mas! You saw what he did!" She yelled. I was kind of upset that she knew all these guys more than she knew me but I would have to deal with it. Mason chuckled and looked at us so she turned her head and I saw her whole face. Her right side had been facing me so I didn't see the long scars that ran down her face until she looked at me. Holy shit! Who the hell would hurt her like that?! My mind flashed to Sam. Maybe whoever hurt her didn't mean to. I ripped my eyes away from her unwillingly when Her brother hopped in front of her defensively.

"Cal..." Mason said, following his eyes to me. So that was the name of the overprotective bird huh? I growled at him, it wasn't like he owned her.

"He imprinted on her." Cal growled out, shaking. If he didn't calm down he was going to hurt Sophie. Mason stepped forward and so did she, reaching out to him as if she could help. I panicked at the thought of her getting hurt again. Mason yelled at her,

"Sophie, you stay right there!" She stopped and looked at her brother helplessly and watched as Mason put his hand on Cal's shoulder and said, "Cal, you're going to hurt her again if you don't get control soon." He had hurt her? Her own brother!? I growled and my hands started shaking. Cal stood up and faced his sister.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I don't give a damn about how sorry he was! Sam glanced at me and Paul whacked my arm, muttering to calm down. Hell yeah I would calm down! I was expecting Sophie to glare at him and be angry. Instead she smiled and said,

"It wasn't your fault." She skipped past him and over to the other girl that had come with them, taking her bat back from Mason. "Some get together this is." She said lightly, like she was trying to lighten the tension in the air. I rolled my eyes and glared at Cal. It was his fault that she was hurt the first time. I had every intention of protecting her from anything else that might be thrown at her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sophie walk to Sam and extend her hand. "I'm Sophie." She said, beaming up at him. He smiled back and shook her hand.

"Sam." He said. She probably reminded him of Emily. All of us started breaking down into groups and discussing battle strategies so Sophie seemed to just drift away from the group with the other girl. I met the whole flock. Mason was the leader, Cal second in charge, Jason third in charge, Milo, Marcello, and Jack. I thought Jack was a lot like Paul, both had some anger issues if you know what I mean.

"Cal! Where's her inhaler?!" Natalie, who was Jason's imprint, yelled across the clearing. My head snapped toward them to see Natalie waving her arms around and Sophie breathing quickly with her hands over her mouth. Sophie swayed on her feet a little and breathed faster if it was even possible. I took a step toward her brother, who was fumbling to get the inhaler out of his pocket. What kind of a weirdo girl did I imprint on? Her life could be at stake her and she didn't want to use her inhaler?! Natalie put her arm around Sophie and dragged her toward her brother, who by now had the inhaler out. I jogged over just as Sophie took the inhaler and Natalie put her head in her lap.

"I'm fine." She gasped. She looked anything but fine. Her lips were white and her eyes were blinking very slowly. I kneeled down next to her, my eyes looking for any injuries she might have. Was she okay?

"Are you okay?" She nodded at me.

"Yeah, happens all the time." She sat up, extending her hand toward me. "I'm Sophie." She smiled. Her smile was beautiful and I realized that I would do anything to get her to smile one of the smiles she was using right now. I was so whipped. I smiled back at her happily, maybe a little too happily and introduced myself.

"I'm Jacob." I grabbed her hand and shook it once. She nodded back at me and stood up after realizing that Natalie was gone, reaching down to help me up.

"Nice to meet you." She said, still smiling. Did she ever stop? I stood up and she pushed some hair in front of her scars, blowing some out of the way on the other side of her face. I nodded at her and took her hand, leading her over to the group that had reassembled. Cal's eyes locked on our hands and he growled. I bared my teeth at him and he took a step forward, shaking. What the hell was this dude's problem? I was trying to protect her so I pushed Sophie behind me. "Oh my god, will you guys please stop being so immature?!" She sighed, whacking me in the head with the bat (which actually hurt a little) and walking over to her brother, hitting him harder than she had hit me.

"You hit him lighter!" Cal yelled, his eyes going wide. I smirked at him, crossing my arms.

"I'm just special." I said. Sophie rolled her eyes at us and I chuckled.

"Yeah you two are special alright." She muttered sarcastically. "Cal, I hit him lighter because I just met him. Loser." She said, walking over toward Natalie. I looked after her smiling. Nothing like Bella. Cal glared at me.

"Hurt her you die got it mutt?" He threatened. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I could hurt her." I said. I didn't realize the weight of my words until he glared at me even harder.

"You wanna know how she got those scars? I gave them to her. It was on complete accident, my first time phasing." He said. It was almost exactly like Sam and Emily but between brother and sister. My eyes softened.

"Sorry man." I apologized and started walking over to Sam. He saw me coming and I jogged toward him.

"We should go home, Em will be expecting us soon." He said and I nodded. "Hey! We're leaving so phase back and head out!" He yelled. I ran into the woods, undressed, phased, and tied my clothes to my ankle. I ran out of the woods and watched as Sophie climbed onto her brothers back and he took off into the sky with her laughing.

_So you imprinted? _Seth asked. I smiled and flashed pictures of Sophie.

_No, he hates her._ Paul said sarcastically, his mind flashing to Dakota. Dakota was Sam's little sister and Paul's best friend. I kind of wondered how they got along what with Paul exploding into a wolf every five seconds and Dakota being so even tempered like Sam (most of the time).

_Shut up you guys. Jacob imprinted, hallelujah! Now can we all focus on getting home?_ Sam asked exasperated. Everyone did what he said and focused on getting home. I phased back in the woods by the house and walked out into the backyard to see Sophie and Natalie. Natalie was on top of Sophie.

"Get off of me you Amazon!" Sophie yelled at Natalie. I chuckled, she was really short.

"Not until you take it back!"

"Take what back?!"

"What you said!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Quit lying woman!" Natalie yelled. Jason walked up next to me as they continued to yell at each other like maniacs.

"They do this all the time." He said, sounding amused. I looked at him, surprised.

"Really?" They seemed like too good of friends to be getting in fights every day.

"They never mean it." He explained. I nodded, that made sense.

"Ow! You bit me!" Natalie yelled and I smiled.

"How do we get them to stop?" I asked Jason.

"Like this." He said, walking over and lifting Sophie off Natalie. Sophie had somehow managed to get on top of Natalie, hold her down, and bite her. Jason threw Sophie over his shoulder and walked over to me, putting her in my arms. I looked down at her and she was blushing, it actually made me happy.

"I'm sorry!" Natalie screamed the moment that Jason put Sophie in my arms.

"I forgive you!" Sophie yelled and wiggled out of my arms, running toward Natalie, who had her arms open and was running toward Sophie. It was like in one of those weird chick flicks where the girl and guy are running to each other with their arms open.

"I love you like Oreo's like milk!" Natalie yelled as Sophie collapsed in her arms. I walked over to them and stood next to Jason who gave ma a high five.

"But Oreo's hate milk!" Sophie screeched. Natalie shook her head.

"No, no they love milk. I'm sure of it." She said, dragging Sophie over to us.

"Problem solved." muttered Jason. I shook my head as the rest of the pack and the flock arrived out of the woods as humans.

"Until they start fighting again." I said, opening the door to Sam's house and walking into it with Sophie at my side, the pack and the flock following.

"Sam! Where did you put my spatula?" Emily demanded, pausing when she saw my arm around Sophie who was blushing furiously. A grin broke out onto Em's face. "It happened!" She screeched, launching herself at Soph and I, pulling us both into a huge bear hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for both of you! You'll make beautiful babies! Dakota! Get your butt down here! _Code red! Code red!" _I could hear Dakota hopping down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, her eyes got wide.

"Wow, Jake, how'd you convince her to be your imprint? She's actually pretty. . . and some of her _features_ remind me of Em!" She exclaimed, joking around. I was about to reply but her eyes wandered to the birds. My eyes followed hers and found Mason. I saw the look in his eyes and knew what had happened.

"Shit." Paul muttered.

**A/N: Yes my lovelies, that was probably a cruddy chapter because I suck at writing in a dudes point of view. Dakota is Bean's character that she wanted Mason to imprint on so yeah... next chapter might be in her point of view I'll make a poll about it on my profile. If no one replies then I'll just write in Sophie's point of view.**


	4. who needs dance moves?

**A/n: yeah I got bored again and only two people voted on my poll so I just wrote this :D Couldn't wait because I have to go to a b-day party soon. Shout out to my friend Alicia even though she hates reading and wouldn't be caught dead on this site! HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY LEESHA! LULAS! Now that that's taken care of here's the next chappie!**

**Play list for chapter:**

**You belong with me: Taylor Swift**

**Common Denominator: Justin Beiber**

**Back in time: VV Brown**

**Guilty Pleasure: Cobra Starship**

**Chapter three (Dakota's POV):**

**Who Needs Dance Moves?**

I was just sitting in my room. How boring. I got bored often. It seemed like the only word that could describe my life was boring. I mean, sure, I had a bunch of werewolf best friends and my big brother was the alpha and they liked to hunt down creatures of the night and all that shit. But think about it: If you had a bunch of huge guy friends would anyone else really want to talk to you? I thought not. I sat down on my bed, swinging my legs back and forth thinking about nothing in particular.

"Sam! Where did you put my spatula?" I heard Emily screech. "It happened!" She yelled. Okay, now I was curious. What happened? I got up off my bed and went to stand in my door frame. "Oh, I'm so happy for both of you! You'll make beautiful babies! Dakota! Get your butt down here! _Code red! Code red!" _My eyes widened. Were my ears mistaken? Em had just used emergency code we had made up for when Jake imprinted. I hopped quickly down the stairs and darted into the living room to see more tall guys than usual. Then I spotted the girl Jake was holding. I smiled like the Cheshire cat. She was pretty with a pixie like physique and black hair.

"Wow, Jake, how'd you convince her to be your imprint? She's actually pretty. . . and some of her _features_ remind me of Em!" I exclaimed after noticing the scars that ran down her face. I looked away. I couldn't help it, I felt like my eyes were being pulled in a certain direction. What I saw surprised me to no end. He was obviously one of the birds that had come to help us (or as Paul had put it: Help the filthy bloodsuckers). He had short, cropped hair and deep brown eyes. I stared, my eyes growing in size when I realized what had just happened.

"Shit." Paul muttered. I teared my eyes away from the god that was before me and grinned at Paul.

"About time something fun happened to me. I could've died from boredom, then what would you do?" I said, rocking back and forth on my feet.

"Something fun?!" Paul exclaimed. Sam was just staring at me with an expression one would have had if they had been slapped across the face. "He fricking imprinted on you 'Kota!"

"No! Really!? Good job Einstein!" I said sarcastically. This was what our relationship was like all the time. He would say something stupid and I would come up with a witty comeback that he would steal eventually. It was a pretty nice cycle. When Paul wasn't being an idiot, he and I got along swimmingly. Pip pip cheerio and all that crap. "Sam, close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said to him, smiling slightly. He snapped his jaw back up and went to stand by Emily. Emily started whispering to him. I regarded them suspiciously, waiting for Sam to attack the guy. He looked up and smiled innocently at me. I was shocked! No temper tantrum, no beating up, no nothing! I had trained him well apparently. The girl who Jake had imprinted on walked over to another girl that had come with them and dragged her over to the guy that had imprinted on me.

"Natalie! Our little Mason's growing up!" She sobbed. I liked this girl already.

"Oh my gosh! I am so proud!" Natalie hugged Mason. Mason. I repeated his name in my head once, liking the sound of it. Dakota and Mason. I smiled at the thought.

"Come on you guys." Mason pleaded, not liking the attention they were drawing to him. They smiled.

"Oh no sunny boy, you _deserve_ to be recognized for imprinting." The shorter girl said.

"Sophie!" Mason yelled. Awww! Jake and Sophie!

"Awwww! Jake, your names sound so cute together!" I screeched, running over to the guy I had known since I was three and tackling him into a hug. Of course, I didn't do much damage, seeing as he's so much taller than I am. I let go of him and looked up at his face. "Jake, you're such a neanderthal. Everything would be so much easier if all of my friends were actually my size." Jake smiled at me. I hated that smile. It was his 'ha ha, sucks for you.' smile.

"Sorry about my genetics Dakota. I'll try shrinking myself down in the near future." He said sarcastically. I bit my lip and glared at him.

"Yeah yeah. Stop giving me that smile or I'll rip it off your face." I mumbled. I danced over to Sophie and Natalie. "In case you haven't heard, I'm Dakota." I grinned at them. I did that a lot I supposed. Grinning, I mean. It was like a reflex to me.

"In case you haven't heard, I'm Sophie." Jake's imprint said to me. I gave her an even bigger smile. She was Jakey-poo's imprint. She deserved to be smiled at.

"I'm Natalie. Pleased to meet you." Natalie said, imitating an English accent and curtseying. I curtseyed back.

"Hello Natalie and Sophie. Welcome to La Push. Our main export is a very common thing called boredom. I hope you enjoy yourself here." My eyes were wandering again. It was Mason, I swear. He was looking at me. A lot. The look he was giving me was calculating; as if he was trying to figure me out. Good luck with that buddy. I smiled at him, tilting my head to the side. I did that a lot too. I don't know why I tilted my head all the time, I just did.

"Wellll. . . I'm gonna go find Jason. Soph, you're coming with me and you and Jake and Jason and I can have a tea party." Natalie said, grabbing Sophie's hand and dragging her over to the two boys that were waiting for them.

"But I've only just met Jacob, I don't wanna force him into a tea party!" Sophie yelled whilst being dragged away like a sack of potatoes.

"Well too damn bad." Natalie replied quickly. I wanted to scream at them 'wait! You can't just leave me alone with this guy! I mean, sure we're soul-mates but that has nothing to do with it! Come back you idiots!' luckily, I didn't do this though. The rest of the people that were with us walked into the kitchen to eat the food Em had cooked for everyone (I was horrid at cooking). Mason stayed behind, staring at me while I looked at him and blushed a bit.

"I'm Mason." He said, holding his hand out for me to shake. He had a nice voice. I looked behind myself in mock surprise.

"Why, are you talking to me?!" I exclaimed, putting a hand to my heart. He grinned.

"I dare say I am!" He said. I smiled again, chuckling under my breath. He was good at this.

"Well, hello there. I'm the magical and _very, very _powerful Dakota Uley." I joked. He beamed at me and said,

"Nice to meet you. I am the all mighty Mason." He said. I chuckled and he looked at me funny.

"You wanna go see what Sophie and your sister are doing? They could be torturing Jason and Jake." I said in mock horror. He got this confused look on his face.

"How did you know Natalie was my sister?" He asked as I dragged him down the hallway and outside, where the two couples were sitting in the grass. Natalie and Jason were off by themselves a few meters away and Jake and Sophie were sitting cross legged across from each other.

"You guys look kind of alike, I just assumed." I explained as I approached Jake and Sophie. "Whatcha guys doin'? I asked, sitting down and pulling Mason with me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mason smile at me lovingly. Well I have to admit that was a little weird but hey, I wasn't complaining. Sophie smiled.

"There's a bonfire tonight?" She asked me curiously. She struck me as the kind of girl that didn't care what anyone thought about her. I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Why would she want to know? Jake couldn't seriously be all that into her yet, what with the Bella incident. He was just getting over it.

"Sam invited the whole flock." She said, yanking Natalie, who had just walked over with Jason, down next to her.

"Um, Ow!" Natalie exclaimed, rubbing her arm. Jason got a panicked look on his face and crouched down next to her.

"You okay?" He asked, taking her arm and making sure it wasn't broken or anything.

"God Jason, don't have a heart attack, she's fine." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Well how would you know if I was fine?" Natalie snapped.

"Because you're my best friend that's why." Sophie said sassily.

"Who said you were my best friend?"

"You did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!" Sophie yelled just as Natalie hopped on top of Sophie and pinned her down.

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!" Natalie yelled. I was weird-ed out that she was agreeing with Sophie until Sophie yelled,

"Not! Oh shit!" She yelled, covering her mouth after realizing that she had lost the argument. Jason pick Natalie off Sophie.

"I win!" Natalie yelled. These girls were crazier than the mad hatter from 'Alice in Wonderland.' I think I liked these girls. I turned to Jake who was picking up a blushing Sophie.

"Jake, I like her! If you mess this up I'm getting rid of you and keeping her." I said. He rolled his eyes at me. "Don't you roll your eyes at me mister!" I yelled, pointing at him.

"How would you convince your brother?" He asked and I smiled maniacally.

"Hold Emily hostage with a knife to her throat. The knife would be plastic but he wouldn't have know that." I said. Mason chuckled from my side. Yeah. This whole imprinting thing would work out dandily. Was dandily even a word? I don't think so. We sat talking for a while more, me leaning into Mason's side, Natalie sitting with Jason, and Sophie sitting in Jacob's lap (still blushing) whilst Jake dearest was smiling like a creeper. Lock your window tonight Soph. Lock it.

"So. Where are you people staying?" I asked.

"Your brother rented out two houses for us to stay in." Sophie replied.

"Do they have good security systems?" I asked, looking at Jake. He stuck his tongue out at me and Sophie laughed.

"I don't think we need security systems with huge vampire hunting birds staying in the same house as us. Though they do sleep like rocks." She muttered the last part, pushing hair over her scars.

"That was what I thought too. Until THE EVIL PAUL MANIAC CLIMBED THROUGH MY DAMNED WINDOW AT THREE IN THE FLIPPING MORNING!" I yelled towards the house so that everyone inside would hear me. A booming laugh came through the open window and it sounded a heck of a lot like Paul's. The devil himself walked out the back door and told us it was time to get our butts loaded into the trucks. We got up and Mason took hold of my hand, pulling me along. I had to admit that normally I didn't like it when people tried to control me but for some reason when he did it I didn't mind.

"You're never going to forget that are you?" Paul asked me smiling. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"How could I? I opened my eyes because I felt like I was being watched and BAM! You were two inches from my face, staring at me!" I exclaimed, holding my fingers a certain distance apart to demonstrate how far away he was from my face.

"I had to tell you something and you refused to wake up. So I woke you up that way." He explained.

"But that didn't change anything, did it? Because in the end, I still went to the garage to fetch the crowbar to beat you with!" I shot back at him. That shut him up and I smiled contentedly. I liked being friends with Paul. He was so idiotic that it made me look like a genius. That wasn't the only reason I was friends with him. He was sweet. . . when he wanted to be. I skipped ahead of the others, pulling Mason along behind me and hopped into the driver side of my jeep, letting go of my soul-mate's hand and grabbing the steering wheel eagerly. I loved my jeep. It was blue. I liked that color. When he saw that I wasn't going to move, Mason sighed, shut my door for me and went around to the passenger side of my car, buckling himself up. I smiled at him. "Better get used to this buddy because I'm not going to give up my baby." And with that we were off. We got to the beach first. Lets just say that I liked to drive fast.  
When the others got there Billy black got out the boom box and the party started. I liked Mr. Black. He was hip. We ate, we told stories, we listened to music, we did everything that most people did at a stereotypical party. I was just sitting on a log with Mason when the dancing started though. I hated dancing. Maybe it was because I was incapable of looking un-awkward when dancing but that might not have been it. Sophie and Natalie were doing some sort of tribal dance with their respective others. Well, I assumed it was a tribal dance but either way, they were crazy. Sophie ran over to me.

"There's no way in hell that you are making me dance." I said dangerously, clinging to Mason's arm, trying to stay where I was. Sophie smiled at me and grabbed my arm. Jeeze! For how little this girl was you would never think she was so strong! "NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME WOMAN! NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I'LL BE A SUCKISH DANCER. ITS JUST THE WAY NATURE WORKS! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE THAT AND I'M NOT ABOUT TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!" I screeched. Sophie smiled at me.

"Of course you're a suckish dancer with that attitude." She said.

"Sophie!" Mason yelled at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you yell at me Mason. She needs confidence." She said as if scolding him.

"My self confidence is non-existent. That's the way its always been. That is the way it will stay." I said, still clinging to Mason's arm as if it were my life-raft. Soph rolled her eyes and Natalie walked over. Oh no! My eyes got bigger. I could hold off one of them, but two?! I was doomed.

"Come on Dakota! This is a fantastic way to get to know people! You express yourself when you dance." Natalie begged and Sophie nodded eagerly. I glared at both of them.

"If I try to 'express myself' while dancing, people are going to think I'm a dying duck unlike you two." I said. Those two could actually dance. Sophie started giggling and Jake walked up behind her. He had been watching the dancing rather than participating in it. "Look! It's Jake! Make him dance!" I yelled, trying to get out of the situation I was in. Jake glared at me, knowing that if Sophie asked him to dance he would. I whispered loudly to him, "Every man for himself. Eat or be eaten Jake. Eat or be eaten."

"I'm not going to make him dance. I just met him. And he imprinted on me." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I threw my hands up in the air, making the mistake of letting Mason go.

"What?! You just met me too! How long are you going to hide behind _that_ excuse?!" I yelled. Sophie smiled maniacally and Natalie grabbed one of my arms, Sophie taking the other.

"We're going dancing, da da da da daaa!" Sophie sang, dragging me away from Mason and Jake. I turned my head back.

"No! Jake save me!" I screamed. He smirked at me.

"Every man for himself." He said happily watching as Sophie got her way and made me dance.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN SOPHIES POV! Yeah Bean and I both wrote this chapter because I couldn't think of anything so I asked for help. For those of you who don't know who Bean is, She's my twin and I share the account with her. (is secretly hoping Bean would just get her own account already) No Bean jk! ILY! Don't forget to press the little green button on the bottom of the page. Also, Just realized that I haven't been doing disclaimers so...**

**Disclaimer:**

**I sadly do not own The wolves or any part of twilight. Just the Makahs and Dakota. **


	5. Muffins

**A/n: okay yes I haven't wrote in a long time and I'm sorry about that but I had to study for a major test in American history and then I was busy so so so sorry about not updating but here it is!**

**Italics is a flashback. :D**

**Play list for chapter:**

**Scars: papa roach (a little weird but hey)**

**Numb: Linkin Park**

**Trouble: Never shout Never**

**Chapter 4 (Sophies POV)**

**Muffins**

I opened my eyes to my room. After dancing with Dakota and Nat last night we had all sat around the campfire and told stories. Most of them were about our tribes and how we came to be Birds or Wolves. I had sat with Jake, his arm around me the whole time and my brother glaring at us the whole time. Natalie and I had entertained ourselves by watching Dakota and Mason tip toe around each other, both trying to avoid awkward moments. After almost all the girls were asleep (except Natalie and I who had both had mountain dew.) the boys had decided to take us all home.

_Flashback:_

_ "Soph it's time to go to the house they rented for us!" Cal yelled as Nat and I clung onto a lamp post._ _We shook our heads and tightened our holds on the lamp posts._

_ "We REFUSE!" I yelled as Jake attempted to pry me off the lamp post without hurting me. I swatted at his hands and he backed up, pouting at me. My face dropped._

_ "NO! Sophie don't give in to his evil ways!" Natalie yelled, taking my face in her hands and making me look at her, while wrapping her legs around the lamp post. I nodded and clung tighter onto it._

_ "We won't go." I said. The only reason we were doing this was because we were bored and hopped up on sugar and caffeine but they didn't know that._

They eventually got us to move and took us to the house that Nat, Cal, Mason and I would share. The rest of the flock were going to be in the other house that was rented. The house was small but it had enough room for us. Cal was sleeping in the attic due to an arm wrestling match he lost to Mason and Natalie and I would be sharing a room. I was kind of scared, what with Jason, who would probably be either watching our every move from outside or sneaking in to see Nat. The house was painted a light yellow and had a few small gardens splattered across the yard. I liked it but I would have to plant new flowers in the planters seeing as most of them were dead. I glanced at the clock and then at Natalie's bed. Yep. There was Jason, smashed into the bed with Natalie, his arm tossed over her waist. I rolled my eyes and tip toed past them into the hallway, trying to come up with a plan to get them up once it was a decent time. I always woke up around 5 or 6 in the morning to get food ready. You may think I'm crazy but when a whole flock of humungous boys who turn into birds come to your house for dinner tell me how crazy I really am. I padded into the kitchen and pulled out some food that the Alpha of the wolves wife had given me. Emily, that was her name. She must have reminded Cal of me or something because he didn't like being around her at all. About half an hour later I had the muffin batter done and ready to be put in the stove so I started on the eggs.

I started humming and I reached up to get some paper cups out of the cupboard for the juice but I couldn't reach. I groaned and turned to pull a chair up to the counter so that I could climb up, only to see my brother, without a shirt on, in the door way smirking at me. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him, already knowing what he was going to say about my height.

"Need some help?" He asked, walking over to me and turning me around so that I was facing the cupboard. He put his hands on my hips and lifted me up, letting me grab the right amount of cups from the top shelf.

"You so put those there on purpose." I accused once my feet were safely on the ground again. He snorted.

"What? Me? I would never do such a thing." He said, trying to act as innocent as possible. I just pushed him into the living room and kept cooking. I heard Mason getting up and I smiled. He was getting up earlier than usual today, maybe he could help me a bit? Mason was getting up... HOLY CRAP! My eyes went wide and I bolted from where I was pouring juice into the cups and into the room I shared with Nat. Natalie and Jason were still snuggled up together... ew.

"M alert! I repeat M alert! Retreat! Retreat!" I screamed as loud as I could at Jason, pointing to the small window. Both of their eyes flew open and he hopped out of the bed, pecking Natalie on the forehead and bolting to the window. Jason hopped out and ran across the back yard and into the woods to phase just before Mason walked into the room.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking around for any sign of danger just to find Natalie and I standing there, looking as innocent as possible. I snapped my eyes to him.

"Nothing, oh nothing. Nat and I were just pretending to be spy's again." I said just as Natalie said,

"We were playing our own version of Uno." She and I gave eachother looks and Mason looked at us suspiciously.

"Uno and spy's?" He asked, walking into the room a bit. We both nodded our heads. "Are you-" He started but was cut off by the oven beeping. Nat jumped up and we both started for the door.

"Oh! Gotta go take care of the muffins, otherwise they would burn and you guys probably don't like burned muffins." Natalie rambled, pushing me out of the way so that she could get out the door first. I landed flat on my butt and I scrambled up, running behind her.

"Hey!" I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a spoon, hitting her upside the head with it. She put her hand to her head.

"Jason will hear about that." She threatened. I smirked at her and swung the spoon around as she took the muffins out of the oven and let them cool, her dark hair falling into her face a bit.

"And Jake will hear about all the times you hurt me." I said, running my hand through my hair and getting it out of my eyes. Natalie froze where she was and slowly turned to me.

"You wouldn't dare." She said, challenging me. I raised an eyebrow at her, knowing that she wasn't ever able to raise just one eyebrow. It was like a skill that you had to earn and Natalie had never earned it.

"Wouldn't I?" I asked, strolling to the one of the drawers and taking out some silverware, putting it into a cup. Natalie poured all the eggs into a giant serving bowl and we set all the food out on the table. I made two plates for us and put them in the oven to keep them warm, turning it off so that the food wouldn't burn but it would still keep it warm. About five minutes after Natalie and I sat down, all the boys flooded into the house, all heading for the kitchen. Natalie and I dove for the door, standing with our legs apart and our arms out, blocking the way for them and our brothers who had just emerged from the living room.

"Get lined up or no food at all." Nat said in a threatening voice as they stared wide eyed, between us and the kitchen as if they were deciding whether or not to trample us for the food. They all scrambled to be first in line, pushing and shoving to be first. What the heck was wrong with them you ask? They were giant birds for heavens sake what wasn't wrong with them? Mason came up to Jack who was at the front of the line and tapped his shoulder.

"I'm first in command, I'm first in line." He said in a matter of fact tone. My brother's head popped up from the crowd, the boys still trying to get in front of each other and Jack crossing his arms stubbornly.

"Does that mean I'm second?" He asked, sounding excited that his rank in the flock meant that he got to have his food second. I glared up at Mason and poked his chest.

"Just because you're in charge doesn't mean that you get to eat first. Natalie and I could care less about that crap, now go to the end of the line. Cal you too!" I scolded. Mason pouted and sulked to the back of the line that had finally been formed. I smiled, satisfied and started handing out food. When Marcello came up to the line and I placed two muffins on his plate he stared at them for a bit and then looked down at me.

"Wow! Sophie, your muffins are huge!" He said, sounding amazed. Natalie and everyone else was silent for a good two minutes when all of the sudden Natalie and I burst out laughing. Oh my god! What the hell?! Natalie fell to the ground and pulled me with her.

"What did you just say to her?" My brother asked in a threatening voice. Marcello, who's face was all red shrunk back a little bit.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I screamed, still cracking up. Natalie laid her head on my stomach and we continued laughing as everyone else just stood there silently, looking at us like we were crazy. We were laughing so hard that tears started leaking out of our eyes and running down our faces. I didn't even notice Jake walk in until I felt someone lifting me off the ground and cradling me as I was still laughing. His face was all blurry through the tears that I had in my eyes but I still knew it was him. Don't ask because I won't know the answer, I just knew it was him. I pointed to Marcello and attempted to get a sentence between my laughs but all that came out was, " Hahahahaha! Muffins!" Jake's face twisted in confusion and I curled into him, shaking from my laughter.

"What is she laughing about?" He asked, looking up at Mason, avoiding the glare of my brother. Natalie snorted as Jason picked her up.

"Her muffins aren't that big." She muttered at Marcello. I just giggled some more and Jake looked even more confused than he had before.

"What?" He asked her. Natalie rolled her eyes and pointed at me.

"Marcello said her muffins were huge. Her _muffins_ aren't that big." She said, realization dawning on Jake's face and in return a deep blush crept onto his cheeks and down to his neck. I giggled a little bit and then wiggled out of Jake's hold and skipped over to Marcello, encircling my arms around his waist.

"I love you Cello." I said, using his nickname. He chuckled nervously and hugged me back, my brother groaning and walking into the living room with the rest of the guys who had gotten food.

"A Cello is an instrument." He said in a 'matter of fact' voice. I broke away, rolling my eyes and continued handing out food, Jake standing next to me with his arm slung across my shoulders. He was really hot... in both ways. I turned to him and stared into his eyes, which were a deep chocolate color. Mine were just hazel, never really deciding what color they wanted to be, but his were beautiful. Oh my god! What if he could read minds?! Get out of my head you eavesdropper! I blinked and shook my head. "God! I'm turning into Natalie." I yelled, putting my hands on my hips. Natalie smirked at me.

"It won't be long until you're fully awesome." She said hauntingly, sauntering over to the oven and pulling out the food we had saved for ourselves. I turned to Jake,

"You ate something right?" I asked worriedly. We had more food if he needed any. Jake laughed and nodded.

**A/n: Okay this is just kind of a filler chapter and I was just worried that you guys were waiting too long for the next chapter so here it is! I promise the next one will have a point. :D**


	6. Misunderstood

**A/n: I missed you guys so much! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner but my great grandma just passed away and I've been helping with the funeral. Also I was kind of depressed for a while so I just didn't feel like writing. I can't wait until _The Last Song _comes out in April! Eeep! I do not own Twilight... sadly. Also, I changed Sophie's pictures on my profile, don't forget to tell me what you guys think **

**Play list for chapter:**

**All American Rejects- One more sad song**

**Don't walk away- Miley Cyrus**

**Dancing with myself- glee cast**

**Somewhere over the Rainbow- Isreal Kamakawiwo'ole**

**Chapter 5: Misunderstood**

I stood in the kitchen, looking around at the clean counters after I had just wiped them down. The house was empty for once, all the boys had headed out to train for the battle and Natalie gone shopping. They were all so excited, you would think that it was like a game to them and not a war that someone could die in. I flinched, thinking of Milo and Jack. Jack was so temperamental that he would sometimes be blinded by his rage and do something stupid. Milo was young and inexperienced, he would follow Jack thinking he was doing the right thing. All the boys were so full of themselves and it could cost them one day. I didn't want that to happen. I sighed and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch and curling up into a ball. It was kind of eerie to actually be able to hear myself think let alone be by myself.

What if the boys got hurt? What if a meteor fell out of the sky and hit them?! I shook my head as the preposterous thought entered my head and exited through the other side. That was the most stupid idea ever. Along with the idea of my brother in his bird form with a tutu on. I giggled at the image that soon followed the thought. I decided that it was going to be a sparkly tutu with purple mixed into it and a flower petal crown on his head. I sighed after giggling for a few minutes and just sitting there. I repositioned myself so that I was upside down and huffed. It was so boring being alone! No one was here to make fun of or to tease. There was nothing to do at all. My room was clean, the kitchen was spotless and I had made the boys clean everything else before they left to go train. I got down off the couch and ran to the kitchen as the phone started ringing. Something to do!

"Hello?" I chirped into the phone.

"Soph? It's Dakota and Em, we were wondering if you wanted to come over maybe?" She asked shyly. Dakota did seem a little bit shy to me but she was still really fun once you got to know her. What was I saying? I've only known her for a day! … But it was fun making her dance.

"That would be awesome!" I yelled almost instantly. "I'll be right there!" I said smiling, momentarily forgetting that she couldn't see me through the phone and hanging up. I ran to my room, pulling on my leather jacket and running through the house, skidding around corners and running out the door to the sidewalk. It wasn't that far away, I could live with walking. I skipped through town, people looking at me like I was crazy or them just thinking I was a little girl who was skipping happily through the Reservation. At least I would have something to do today other than sit in the house all alone and feel sorry for myself. I finally got there and knocked on the door just as Emily pulled it open.

"No knocking, you can just walk right on in." she said, holding the door open for me. I smiled politely and walked in only to be tackled in a hug by Dakota. "Hello to you too!" I choked out. "Midget needs to breath now." I said as she pulled back and looked down at me.

"You didn't notice anything strange last night when you were sleeping right?" She asked, looking at Emily who seemed to be stifling a giggle. I pushed my eyebrows together and shook my head.

"No, why?" What was she talking about, strange when I was sleeping? I had been asleep for heavens sake! Her eyes widened as if she was just realizing what she had said.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, attempting to brush it off. I glared playfully and hopped up on her back as she tried to walk away. She stumbled a bit before putting her hands on the back of my legs so that we were in the piggy back position. "Please explain to me why you're on my back." She said as she walked into the kitchen where Emily was cooking and there were multiple teen magazines spread out on the table. I hopped down and sat with Dakota at the table.

"Why would something strange happen while I was sleeping?" I asked suspiciously. Emily stopped cooking after pushing the cookies she was making into the oven and walking over to us. She put her hand on the back of my head and started stroking my hair.

"Nothing darling. You'll find out soon enough." She said, sitting down next to me and flipping through a magazine that claimed to have a juicy story on some celebrity or another. All of the magazines looked pretty old and worn out, not like the new ones that you could order or buy. We just sat there for the next three hours, flipping through magazines and talking about who's dress was prettier than the others. It was an endless cycle of 'look at how ugly that is' or 'oh that's pretty!'. It also included a few 'that one is prettier.' or 'her makeup is ridiculous!'. I looked up at Dakota.

"Has Mason talked to you yet?" I asked her curiously. I swear if he hadn't he could expect a visit from Penelope when I got home. I had finally decided to name my bat Penelope for multiple reasons. No one would suspect that something named Penelope could cause so much devastation.

"Um, I know that he imprinted on me..." She trailed off. I glared at her icily.

"So he hasn't spoken to you about it?" I asked as she slumped down in her chair. I opened my mouth to say something just as the Pack all tried to stumble in through the door at the same time. I glared at Dakota and mouthed 'you just wait' at her, watching her expression turn to one of horror. I then smiled angelically and skipped away after seeing that Jake wasn't here. I tugged on Sam's arm and looked up at him as he looked at me curiously. "Where's Jake?" I asked as nicely as I could. He smiled one of those annoying 'all knowing' smiles that everyone seemed to be giving me lately.

"He's at your house I think. He thought you would be there." He said. I nodded and ran out the door, running to my house to see him and my boys. I burst in through the front door and sprinted into the living room, falling into Mason's lap. I glared up at him and crossed my arms.

"I heard that you hadn't spoken to Dakota yet." I huffed. He shook his head, his blue eyes rolling up before returning to me. I whacked him upside the head. "Don't you roll your eyes at me Mason!" I said, repositioning myself so that my legs were on either side of his. "You're too much of a stupid head to go talk to her." I said, raising my head defiantly.

"I am not." He muttered. "I'm just waiting." My eyes popped out a bit and I slapped him again.

"What the hell are you waiting for? After the fight?" I asked and he looked up at me seeming annoyed. It was his choice when he told her but you couldn't just be like 'Oh she knows that I imprinted on her so now I don't have to tell her' That would be against the rules. Of course the boys were stupid and didn't know the rules so us girls had to explain the rules to them. I searched his eyes and it seemed that he wasn't planning on telling her about his love for her anytime today so I just surrendered. "Whatever. Love you." I said, pecking him on the cheek and getting off of his lap. I looked around the room, finally catching sight of Jake, who was sitting in the corner with his head down. My eyes softened and I yelled out, "Who's hungry?" Everyone yelling back that they were. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, I was not in the mood for this. "Fine. Where's Natalie?" I asked them, Hoping that when I found her she would help me out. I wasn't going to just waste my breath by addressing just one of them, all of them would answer anyway.

"Shopping with Jason." Cal said. I groaned. They wouldn't be back for at least two hours. There was nothing that Natalie liked more than shopping with Jason. I just thought that it was torture but he enjoyed it. I pouted and turned on my heel into the kitchen. I was kind of sick of cooking for the boys but hey, it could be fun sometimes. I pulled out the ingredients for chocolate peppermint crunch cookies and flipped on the CD player as I started mixing them together. I started dancing around the kitchen as I carried dirty dishes to the sink. "Dancin' with myself..." I mumbled under my breath. "la la la!" I sighed as Jake slowly walked into the room and leaned against the counter while watching me dance around the room with an amused look on his face. I glanced at him and blushed, returning my eyes to the bowl I was cracking eggs into. Why did I like him so much? I had only known him for what? Two days? Jeez it felt so much longer than that.

Did all of the imprintees feel like this? What was wrong with this world? Maybe the imprinter felt worse. Maybe they just had the urge to just make out with the person they imprinted on all the time. I huffed at the idea of that. I would never be able to handle wanting someone so much and yet having to stay away. It was like Romeo and Juliet. Was it? I didn't know seeing as I really couldn't think straight what with Jake watching my every move. It was like I could feel his eyes on me, giving me a sense of being protected. It wasn't like one of those feelings I got when Natalie was mad at me and I could just feel her glaring into my back.

I jumped as unusually warm hands were placed on my hips and I turned around to see that Jake's face was only a few inches from mine, his brown eyes burning into my hazel ones. Had I really zoned out that long? "Um... hi?" I said, looking into his eyes. I never really noticed how pretty they were before. But then again I haven't known him for that long. It was ridiculous how I had to remind myself about how short of a time we had known each other.

"Hello." He smiled at me. I smiled back and turned back around as he took his hands off my hips so that I could reach up and grab a smaller spoon from the cupboard to scoop the cookies. I rolled them into balls and set them on the tray, putting them in the oven and setting the timer before turning back to look at Jake. He was just standing in the middle of the kitchen, staring at me as if I were the best person in the world he had ever met. I tilted my head and cocked an eyebrow at him curiously. All of the sudden Cal walked (more like stomped) into the room angrily, glaring at Jake and flinging me over his shoulder.

"Cal, the blood is rushing to my head." I said, wiggling around a little bit, trying to escape. After about five seconds I gave up trying to escape the big brother hold of death. He started walking and I watched as the tiles sped by underneath Cal's giant feet. Jeez you would think that I got used to how big the boys feet were but no, I never did and every time they destroyed a pair of shoes guess who had to go shopping with them?! That's right, Me.

"Don't look at my sister like that." He ordered as he walked past Jake and back into the living room. I clung to him as he flung me around so that I was in front of him so that I could sit on his lap.

"Cal, you do that again and I kill you." I said as I calmed down. How would you like to be flung around by someone that not only was about two or three feet taller than you but also weighed three times your weight. He could fling me into a wall on complete accident! I watched Jake as he came in and sat down right next to my brother and I. I looked up at Cal to see him glaring at a nearby wall. I felt bad for that wall. I pressed my lips together and got up as the timer on the cookies rang, whacking away Cal's hands that were trying to sit me back down. After taking the cookies out of the oven and putting them on a cooling rack I turned to the table and sat down, flipping through my notebook.

"Hey." Jake said, sitting across the table from me. I smiled at him and set down the notebook. It was usually my to do book but it was actually filled with little doodles and lyrics to songs that I liked.

"Hey." I said, flicking hair over my scars. It was just a habit that I had picked up when people had started staring at me for them. "Umm... So Dakota said something interesting today when I went over there." I started. Jake raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Did she?" He teased.

"Yeah." I said, planning on asking him what the heck she had been talking about. "She asked if anything strange had happened when I was asleep." I laughed. Jake's eyes grew in size and I stopped laughing, tilting my head at him. "What?" I asked curiously. That was the thing about Natalie and I. We had to know. If you brought up a subject that we didn't know about then you had to explain it to us or else face our wrath.

"Nothing." He said quickly. I cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled, rolling my eyes and pushing my chair back, walking over to the cookies and putting them on a plate, completely silent. I heard Jake get up behind me and walk over to me. I didn't look at him as he leaned on the counter and watched every move that I made whether it was flipping hair out of my face or putting a spoon away. "What you're not talking to me now?" He asked teasing. I lifted my eyes to him and then returned them to the pan that I was washing. He sighed and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and putting his head on my shoulder, making me take in a sharp breath. "Please talk to me." He said quietly. I pressed my lips together and looked back down at the pan, scrubbing a lot harder than was necessary. Jake turned his head toward me and whispered, "Why won't you talk to me?" If he kept doing this then this pan would be the cleanest pan in the whole house, and Natalie was really picky about dirty dishes. I pushed my eyebrows together and bit my bottom lip. "Well then. I guess I'll have to make you talk to me." He said. And then he started tickling me.

"No! no no no no no no no no!" I screamed, laughing and trying to wiggle out of his hold. "Fine!" I said as he dug his hands into my sides. "I'll talk! I'll talk!" I yelled.

"It's too late now!" Jake laughed as I fell to the ground laughing. He fell underneath me so that I wouldn't get hurt but he continued tickling me. I wiggled as much as I could but I still couldn't find a way to get away from that boy. It reminded me of what I used to do with Cal and how we used to joke around so much. We would just spend whole entire days joking around, making bets on who would win the super bowl, and we used to wrestle each other too. Of course that ended almost as soon as his shift took place. He said it was because he was too strong but I just think it's because he thinks I'm weak. Well there were a few ways I could get out of this:

A) escape (which was not likely)

B) call for back up (not a chance)

or C) distract him somehow

Now choice C was starting to sound pretty tempting around the time I thought I was going to pee myself... that would be awkward. So there were only so many ways to distract Jacob. You could bring up cars or motorcycles, tell him there was a giant twinkie behind him, or just wing it. From my point of view, just winging it would be good right about now. So I flipped over and in the middle of my laughing and him digging his hands into my sides I did the most preposterous thing that I may have ever done.

I've done a lot of weird things trust me, when you have a friend like Natalie and you live with giant vampire killing birds things just happen to you. Like that one time we got bored and we decided to make up songs to cure our boredom. She ended up just belting out random words and whacking me every time I protested. _My_ song actually had a point... kind of. I just repeated the chorus over and over again because I could never remember the other parts.

Well by now you're probably wondering what the hell I did to stop Jake from tickling me to death. I have to admit that I probably wouldn't have done it if it wasn't absolutely necessary. But what did you expect me to do?! Point behind him and yell "Oh hey Jake! Look a giant Twinkie!" I think not. I kissed him instead.

**A/n: Yeah I hope that this makes up for my absence and I luff you guys :D thanks for reading this even though you probably aren't reading the authors note. I just got spacers and they hurrrttt! I hate spacers.**


	7. I live for this

**A/n: Thanks for all of you who reviewed on the last chapter and I'm really sorry about making you wait so long! I had this whole thing typed out and then my brother "accidentally" deleted it! -sigh- my little brother is loud an annoying but I love him anyway. Ok so I have good news and bad news. Which first? Good. Ok.**

**Good: I was able to watch an R rated movie without screaming my head off or tearing off my friends arm. (I claw when I'm scared) and I get my spacers out next week (FINALLY!)**

**Bad: My computer has a virus! And the only reason that I'm able to be writing this right now is because I'm not on the internet! Help!**

**I need to ask a favor. Well it isn't really even that hard but I need you to GO SEE BEAN'S STORY! IT'S ON OUR PROFILE. ITS CALLED 'THIS UNBEATING HEART OF MINE' (without the all-caps.) SO GO READ AND THEN REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Well I'm willing to take song suggestions so send me a PM or review it :D**

**Playlist: **

**Good and broken: Miley Cyrus**

**Use somebody: Kings of Leon**

**How I could just kill a man: Charlotte Sometimes**

Chapter 6:

I Live for This

I pressed my lips onto his and kept my eyes open just in case he didn't want to kiss me. Oh god! What if he never wanted to kiss me and now I totally just ruined our friendship? What if he reads minds!? Get out of my head you eavesdropper! OK so maybe I was just being dramatic but wouldn't you be if you were kissing someone and you didn't even know how they felt about you? Exactly. I'm glad that we're on the same page. Jake's eyes widened at first and then he closed them, wrapping his arms around my waist as I let my eyes close. He pressed his lips back onto mine, kissing me back and I ran my hands up his arms. Holy shit he was kissing me! My heart was probably beating a mile a minute and I had not doubts that he could hear it. I took in a quick breath when his tongue ran across my bottom lip, that kind of brought my senses back. Cal would probably be coming in here soon and that sure as hell wouldn't be good, so I pulled away from Jake and stared down at him wide eyed with my mouth hanging slightly open. You know, seeing as we were still on the ground from when he had been tickling me, it would not be very pretty if Cal decided to walk in all of the sudden.

"Um..." I trailed off as Jake stared up at me. "Sor-" I started before being cut off by Jake pulling me back down by my shoulders and pecking me on the lips.

"Don't say sorry." He said quietly, sitting up and leaning against the counters with me on his lap. Well now I understood why Natalie was playing tonsil hockey with Jason all the time, that was freakin' amazing!

"Oookay?" I said, dragging out the word and accidentally making it sound like a question. He smiled and put his chin on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist and taking my hands in his. I looked down at them and made a face. Mine were so much smaller and fragile looking than his were. I hated that. I sighed and got up, turning around to see that Jake had already stood up and was staring down at me with that loving look in his eyes again. I smiled at him and skipped over to the cookies, putting one over to the side for me. "Cookies!" I yelled, standing in front of the counter as to guard them. Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth a herd of giant boys came running in through the door of the kitchen. Jack was the first to get there, standing in front of me with his arms crossed and a very self satisfied look on his face as if he had just won the lottery. I rolled my eyes at how the boys fought in order to get in front of the other so that they could get cookies a whole five seconds after the other.

"Would you guys just get in line already?!" Jack yelled over his shoulder, somehow still managing to be staring at the cookies that were on the counter behind me. After that the boys got into a line like good little ducks... see my joke? … well I thought it was funny. I handed out the cookies without the boys fighting for once. Well actually there was an incident where Cal punched Jake on the arm pretty hard but that was just because Jake was looking at me in "suggestive ways". His definition and mine are completely different anyway. Jake had just smiled at me and the next thing I knew Cal's arm shot out in a Ninja Karate punch and probably bruised his arm. I sighed when all the boys were finally out of the kitchen and grabbed the cookie that I had set aside, holding it in my mouth as I used both of my hands to pick up the clean tray and put it in the cabinet. After that I walked into the living room and grabbed Jake who was strangely (insert sarcasm) stuffing cookies in his mouth. I walked out the door with him and hopped down the porch steps, pulling him along with me. We were going to the beach whether he liked it or not. I had only seen it once and that had been in the dark so it was totally different from when it was light out.

"Where are we going?" Jake asked, lacing his fingers through mine and moving his head so that some of his hair would get out of his eyes.

"To the beach!" I sang, unlacing our fingers and skipping ahead of him. "But you have to catch me first!" I yelled back as I darted ahead of him and heard him laughing. I breathed deeply in and out as flashes of green and brown went by and the sound of my feet hitting the cement of the sidewalk drowned everything else out. Despite my asthma I really liked running. I was pretty fast for how short I was, in my opinion it made me harder to catch but apparently that didn't count when you're being chased by a werewolf. All of the sudden two warm arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up, throwing me over a shoulder. "Jake put me down!" I whined as he started walking toward the beach, acting like nothing was amiss and that he always had a small girl thrown over his shoulders. Yeah right.

"Nope. Maybe when we get to the beach." He said, patting the back of my calf. I groaned angrily and instead of struggling, went completely limp. What was the use of struggling if I knew that he was never going to let me down until we got there? I'll tell you, there was no point, it was wasted energy. I just sat there, slung over his shoulder and watching the grooves in the cement below my head blend together as he walked. Now that I looked, Jake had a pretty cute butt. Now some people (*cough* CAL!) may wonder why I thought his butt was cute, it was kind of gross. If Cal ever asked me (which he wouldn't because I would never say that to him, it would practically be committing suicide and murder at the same time.) why on earth I thought Jake's butt was cute I would just answer with 'it's a girl thing'. All of the sudden sand started to collect on the sidewalk and a smile grew on my face as I lifted my torso and looked around. We were here finally! He could put me down!

"Okay, now put me down." I said, patting him on the head and wiggling as I attempted to get away from him.

"I said _maybe_ I never said that I would." I could hear the cocky grin in his voice as he said this. The next thing I knew I was being held in a cradle by Jake. Great. Just Great.

"No. Jacob Black you put me down right this moment or I swear I will never speak to you again." I said, sticking my chin up in a challenging way. If that was how he wanted to play then fine. I was capable of being cruel too. My confidence faded a bit when he pulled out the puppy dog face and leaned down close to me. This was not good.

"You don't mean that do you?" He asked quietly, using a kind of husky voice. My eyes widened slightly as I had a mental war with myself. No Sophie! Stay strong! He wants you to give in! I gasped when he got closer to me and tried to get my face away from his. Finally, when the rational part of my brain won, I started glaring at him and I hopped out of his arms.

"I win." I said, turning away from his upset face and running down the beach as I laughed. It wasn't long before I heard the shifting of rocks under someones feet behind me. I smirked to myself and switched my course so that he would have to swivel around to catch me. This was pretty much how it went for a good five minutes. Me running away in terror from the scary werewolf, and Jake. Chasing the small innocent girl. It got kind of boring after those five minutes so I spun around and stood where I was, watching as Jake skidded towards me with unexpected force. He slammed into me and made both of us fall to the ground with him on top of me. "Ow..." I groaned from under him, pushing against his chest. All of the sudden he wasn't there anymore. He was standing above me with a terrified expression on his face.

"Are you alright!? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked, pulling me up and taking my arm, scanning it for injuries. "Oh god your arm is bleeding! I am so so so sorry Soph, you have no idea!" He said, bending my arm to reveal the smallest scratch I have ever seen. A tiny amount of blood was oozing out of it and a small drop formed, running about half a centimeter down my arm. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you! It's bleeding!" He apologized just as I said,

"Jake, it's fine!" Well if I had ever seen a sour expression it was on this guy. His face was all scrunched up and he was glaring at me.

"No, Sophie it is not fine. You're bleeding!" He said, holding my arm closer to my face as if I couldn't see the already microscopic cut. I rolled my eyes and pushed my arm away with my other hand. It was barely bleeding anymore and I had had worse.

"Jake, tell me what you see." I said, shoving my arm in his face so he could see the small amount of blood that was there. If he hadn't made such a big damn deal about it then I probably wouldn't have even noticed that it was there. But he just had to point it out didn't he? Now when my brother asks why I have a cut I can't just say 'Oh I didn't even notice it there.' I have to tell the truth. Stupid Cal and his stupid ability to tell when I'm lying. Jake looked at the cut with sad eyes then back at me.

"A cut." He said, letting go of my arm and, sliding his arm around my shoulder, leading me down the beach. I rolled my eyes again, wow those were getting tired. I didn't even know that could happen!

"What size is it?" I asked him, kicking a rock down the beach and watching. Jake kicked one too and his stopped right around where mine did. I looked back up at him after he didn't answer for a while to see that he was blushing. "It's small isn't it?" I smirked, skipping ahead of him and turning around so I could walk backwards. He huffed.

"But you still got hurt!" He said, jogging up to me so he could put his arm around me again. I glared up at him and pushed his arm off of me, walking down to the water. I turned around and walked backwards again until I felt the coldness of the water hit the back of my ankles.

"Jake," I smirked as he got closer to me. "It was the tiniest scratch I had ever seen." He frowned, slipping his arms around my waist and kissing the top of my head as an old lady that was passing cooed,

"Oh, what a cute couple!" to her husband who had his arm around her. I just loved old people couples! They were so cute and thinking about how they always stuck together I just got the warm feeling in my chest. I looked around Jake's shoulder and smiled at her, a blush rushing up to my face. Jake saw the blush and started rubbing his hand up and down my back. I looked back up at him and the moment I did his lips were pushed up against mine. I sighed and slid my hands up around his neck, letting him put his arms around my waist. I didn't even notice that the old couple was still watching us and now they were giggling quietly to themselves. I didn't notice that I had taken a step back and was now mid calf deep in water. I didn't notice a lot of things. Jake ran his hands up my back and started tugging on the ends of my hair. I pulled away when my lungs started burning and let a small nervous giggle escape my lips.

"We're in the water." I said, laughing and pulling off my shoes and socks, throwing them onto the beach and untangling myself from Jake. I smirked up at him and turned around into the water more, pulling him along with me. This was going to be a lot more complicated than I had originally planned.

**A/n: Yeah I'm sorry that it's short. :P and for making you guys wait so long :P**


	8. Stupid Marshmallows

**OK so today I was sick so I figured I would get some stuffs done :D lolzz. The virus is gone! Poof! About Beans story, some of you may have read it but no one reviewed and Bean is kind of sensitive so she refuses to post anymore until she gets at least one review. It would be fantastic if one of you guys could review on her story please!! Also forgive me if this chapter is horrible, but I'm going to use my sickness as an excuse.**

**Play list for Chapter:**

**Kids- MGMT**

**Running up that hill- Placebo**

**Who I am- Nick Jonas and the administration**

**This is how I disappear- My chemical Romance**

**Chapter 7: Stupid Marshmallows**

By the time we were done swimming the sun was setting and it was getting cold out. I climbed out of the water and sat on top of a giant boulder. Jake and I had pretty much just splashed around in the cold water and he had thrown me a couple of times but it was the most fun I can remember having while swimming. All the other times it was with my brother who refused to throw me because he was afraid he would hurt me again. Life after he had phased wasn't as fun as it had been when he was human, mostly becuase of how scared he was of hurting me again. But I liked my life the way it was and at the end of the day I was glad that he had phased because it helped us bond in a way. A while after watching the sunset we left the sandy beach and he walked me home so I could get some rest. What I wasn't expecting was him kissing me before I went inside. It wasn't a serious kiss, just a little three second long sweet kiss but it still made my heart beat faster than normal. After watching him walk into the woods I walked into the house with butterflies in my stomach and sat next to Natalie on the couch. I thought I looked perfectly normal but apparently I looked different.

"Sophie just got kissed." She announced to Mason and Cal who were sitting in different chairs watching some boring baseball game on the TV until she said that. Then Cal's attention shifted from the TV to Natalie and I. I snapped my head around and looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Natalie got a giant grin on her face and it scared me a little bit. That was the smile she got whenever she was planning something or was about to do something that you would most likely yell at her for later. It reminded me of the Cheshire cat and let me tell you I had my fair share of nightmares about that thing. Weren't cat's supposed to be cute and fluffy? But nooo! They just had to make the Cheshire cat a creepy stalker cat with a grin to match didn't they? It was a Disney movie and it made me cry when I was younger. Now that's just sad.

"It's all over her face." she explained to the confused boys that were in the room.

"No it's not!" I said as she interrupted with,

"Sophie got kissed, Sophie got kissed!" Over and over again. Thanks to her I had to be questioned for the good part of an hour before I could go to bed and finally sleep. Have I mentioned how much I like sleeping yet? Well I do. It's like you can make your own little world and just live there as long as you're asleep. I wasn't one of the people that would sleep until noon but that did happen sometimes. Mostly just after I had stayed up late the night before. I kept thinking of random things until my eyelids started to droop and I fell into my own little world.

* * *

The next morning I opened my eyes and turned to the window. Nope. No sun today. Of course ever since I had gotten here there had never been sun but Jake had told me that they would sometimes get sun instead of clouds. I was determined to see one of those days now that I had been here long enough. I sat up and stretched, looking over at Natalie's bed to see that Jason was still there, all cuddled up to her and I smiled. Sometimes their romance made me want to gag but they had their cute moments. Everyone in the house went through the normal morning routine and went in the living room to watch TV while I cleaned the kitchen, and then Jake burst through the door. He was just wearing jeans and tennis shoes... not that I minded.

"Morning Sophie." He said, kissing the top of my head and hugging me from the side. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Morning." We spent the rest of the day lazing around the house and playing board games... Okay that really isn't what happened. Natalie, Cal, and Mason all left to go to Emily's house for something leaving Jake and I home so we sat on the couch and started talking. I told him about my parents and he told me about his. I hadn't known that his mom had passed away and I felt really bad for him.

A while later we started to Emily's house because that's apparently where everyone was meeting. God no one tells me anything anymore do they? Or maybe they just wanted Jake to tell me because they knew he was the only one who could make me calm down about this. This wasn't just a regular meeting. The kind of meetings we had been having ever since we first got here, those were all "hey, how ya doin'?" meetings. Oh no this was a, "What's our battle strategy?" meeting. We were going to talk about the fight that could come when the birds fought for the other Coven. Speaking of the Coven they would be protecting apparently we were meeting them tonight. Yippee, Vampires.

"Do we have to go? It's going to be a disaster." I whined to Jake while we were walking to Emily's. Okay, not only did I not want to go but the only time I had ever seen a vampire was when one was attacking Natalie and I so you can see why I was concerned. I knew that the Cullen's were different and they were supposedly 'vegetarian' but they could still loose control. And I was worried about my birds too. The young ones could phase so easily and Cal had better keep an eye on Jack, he was so hot headed sometimes. Jake just shook his head and slid his arm around my waist.

"Yes we have to go." He said, kissing the top of my head as I huffed. It was so unfair that I had to go meet the blood suckers too. I wasn't even supposed to be in La Push for heavens sake! If it were up to the rest of the birds I would be at home knitting so I couldn't get hurt! Jake laughed at the face I was making and started rubbing my arm. "Soph, I thought they were complete monsters at first too but they really aren't that bad." I snapped my head around and glared at him. His little pep talk wasn't really helping all that much. He smiled at me with one of those smiles of his that seemed like it could light up the world. I tilted my head to the side.

"You know what I'm going to call you from now on?" I asked him, a smirk creeping up on my lips.

"What?" He asked, looking curious.

"Sunshine boy." I said, nodding after deciding that I liked the nickname. He laughed and shook his head, his hand sliding down around my waist.

"Fine but then I get to call you Munchkin." I made a face at that. There was no way in hell he was going to call me Munchkin. Just no.

"You know what?" I started, positioning some hair in front of my scars. "I don't think I'm going to call you that." I finished just as Emily's house came into view and I jerked to a stop. Three fancy, unrecognizable cars were out front. Oh sweet Jesus they were already here. I bit my lip and tried to think of escape plans while Jake just stood there watching me and trying to figure out why I stopped. It wouldn't take him long to figure out that I didn't want to go in, I had to hurry! Maybe kissing him again would help? I glanced up at his smiling face and stood on my tip toes, brushing my lips against his to see if he wanted to kiss me first. I was still kind of hesitant about kissing him. We hadn't talked about it and what if he was just being nice? He pressed his lips onto mine again and wound his hands into the ends of my hair. Okay he wasn't just being nice. After a while he pulled back and smirked at me.

"You wouldn't be trying to distract me so you don't have to go in would you?" He asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head no. Okay onto plan B I think.

"Jake! Spider man is on the flagpole behind you!" I yelled, turning and starting to sprint away when he looked behind him and yelled,

"Where?!" Wow it worked! Maybe one day I can use the Twinkie one! I was extremely proud of myself, thinking about how now I was able to trick werewolves as flashes of green and brown went past me. Freedom was lost though. Jake caught up to me in no time and threw me over his shoulder, turning around and walking calmly to Emily's house. I dangled over his shoulder and tried wiggling down so that I could run away again but Jake knew me too well. How the hell did that happen? I had only known him a while for Christ's sake!

"Jacob Black! Put me down!" I said, attempting to sound threatening. Jake just walked across Emily's front lawn and hopped up the front Porch steps.

"Nope, not after that little detour." He said, running the hand that wasn't keeping me in place through his jet black hair. I could just hear the cocky grin in his voice and it made me angrier. I went limp as he opened the door to the noisy house. Jake closed the door behind us and yelled, "We're here!"

"Jacob!" A girl yelled. Her voice was like bells chiming and I felt a cold body collide with Jake's. Then the cold was gone... she must have stepped back. Ugh, I would really like for him to put me down right about... now. I wiggled around a little bit more and then Jake patted the back of my calf again and I huffed.

"Jake, I would really like it if you would put me down now." I said, noting that all the blood was starting to rush to my head.

"Jacob, she says all the blood is rushing to her head." A deep voice belonging to one of the vampires said. Holy shit how the hell did he know that?! "I can read minds." I could hear the smile in his voice at my choice of words. Well isn't he special? He laughed at that. I groaned and flicked the back of Jacobs neck, hoping that he would get the point and put me down. He didn't move so I pulled out my secret weapon.

"I'll call Cal if you don't let me down." I threatened, feeling Jake's hold on me tighten as he spun me around to cradle me. I glared up at him and crossed my arms, sticking out my tongue.

"Well it's your fault that you ran away so technically its all your fault I had to hold you hostage." He explained.

"Well it's not my fault you believe in Spider man." I fired back.

"Well at least I don't lie."

"Well at least I'm not freakishly tall."

"At least I don't hold people hostage."

"At least I don't threaten people."

"At least I'm awesome." The girl vampire just stood there watching us as the boy shook in silent laughter from what was going through our heads. I would be lying if I said she wasn't beautiful. She had brown hair that fell around her face in ringlets and beautiful bright gold eyes that brought out the lighter tones in her hair. The vampire I had seen had red eyes so that must be what tells you if the vampire is 'vegetarian' or not. The eye color. Her lips were in a frown, making her not look too happy and that made me wonder what she was upset about.

"At least I'm not a midget." Jake said, looking proud of himself for thinking that up. My mouth dropped open and I glared at him. I knew I was short people! Just leave it alone!

"I know." I muttered, hopping out of his arms and running into the living room where Natalie was. I knew that the other three had stayed in the front hall and I felt kind of hurt that Jake didn't come after me but what did I expect? These were his friends and I was just some girl he had met a few days ago. When Natalie and Dakota saw me Natalie threw out her arms and ran at me.

"Sophie dahling!" She yelled, lunging at me and grabbing me around the shoulders in a somewhat hug. I giggled and put my arms around her.

"Dakota, my love, come join us!" I joked, holding out one of my arms so she could come hug us. She laughed and walked over, wrapping her arms around both of our waists. When we were done with our group hug we all walked over to the couch and plopped onto it, Dakota having to sit on Paul's lap and me being squished between him and Natalie. Of course that was just the start of the disaster. Paul kept on complaining that my bony elbow was digging into his side and that Dakota's butt was bony and she should get off of him and go sit on Mason. Natalie was bickering with Paul about how if he called me bony then all my self esteem would float away. Dakota was trying to break them up and I was just caught in the middle of all this. Ugh I had only been her for ten minutes and it already sucked. I sighed and tried to melt into the couch, unsuccessfully of course.

"Ow! Sophie get your twiggy little elbow out of my ribs!" Paul yelled, trying to reposition himself so that I wasn't, and I quote: 'bruising his esophagus'. I huffed and looked up at him narrowing my eyes and feeling Jake's eyes on me but not looking at him.

"My Sophie isn't twiggy! Take that back you oversized dog!" Natalie screeched, pointing her finger in his face and shaking it with every word she said. Did they have any idea how much they were over reacting?! And did they have to yell at each other every five seconds? Couldn't Paul just say something about me politely getting my elbow out of his stomach?. . . Now that I thought about it, No he probably couldn't do that.

"Guys there's no need to-" Dakota started before Natalie and Paul interrupted.

"Shush 'Kota!" Paul said as Natalie put her arms around me and said,

"Yes there is a reason to fight! This mutt is putting down my little Sophie!" I rolled my eyes and chose a spot on the wall to glare at as they continued bickering like a little old couple.

"Ow! Sophie would you quit moving?!" Paul asked.

"She didn't even move you big poop head!" And the cycle continues. I said this would be a disaster, but did Jake listen to me? No. No he did not.

**Forgive me if it's horrible? Also if you don't review then the evil Lola Demons that I keep in my basement will come to your house and eat all of your pudding.**


	9. Gone

**Just sitting at home being bored :P lolzz This chappie is pretty much just fluff in the beginning but it gets juicer :D I know what you're thinking, finally some drama! Lol... For those of you who like Bella, don't worry. She'll be a lot nicer in future chapters.**

**Play list for Chapter:**

**Stab my back: All American Rejects**

**Death: White lies**

**Heartbreak Warfare: John Meyer**

**Chapter 8: Gone**

By the time that Natalie and Paul stood up from the couch and were at each others throats I had zoned out completely from their bickering. It wasn't exactly like I was missing anything awfully important so just staring at the book case seemed like a nice way to pass the time.

"I'm going to introduce you to Sophie. You weren't really introduced yet." He laughed. "One minute... and don't look at her scars please, she doesn't like it." I heard Jake say to his two friends, not really caring all that much. I didn't want to meet the two of them. I was too busy supervising Natalie and Paul, making sure that Natalie didn't chop Paul's head off in order to win the argument. I got bored of the book case after a while so I changed my view to the wall just so I wouldn't be sitting there looking like and idiot. You know now that I look there are an awful lot of holes in the walls and a bunch of dents. Probably from the boys messing around in poor Emily's house while she tried to get them to calm down. Anyone that looked at me then would just see me staring emotionless at the wall. Of course that was until a very mysterious pair of arms lifted me up from the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"Jake, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, putting my arms around his waist and feeling him kiss the top of my head. He sighed and held me a bit tighter with one arm, lightly rubbing my back with the other. After about five seconds I relaxed and leaned into him, the buzz of people talking was just a background noise now that I could hear his heart beating steadily. He was so warm and I knew that he would be here for me whenever I needed him but I couldn't help thinking that he was too good for me.

"You were upset." He stated, mumbling into my hair and enveloping me in his scent. My muscles stiffened up when he said that I was sad. How did he know that? Was it an Imprinting side affect?

"How would you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sophie, You were glaring at the wall. I feel kind of bad for it." He laughed, pulling back so he could look at me. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I pushed raven black hair in front of face, rubbing my scars. "And you do that when you're nervous." He said, taking my wrist and rubbing my palm with his hands.

"Fine. I was upset." I admitted, sighing in defeat and glancing around the room. That brown haired vampire was looking at Jake and I with a frown on her face and her mate, the one that read minds and had bronze hair, had his arm around her, talking to a small dark haired girl. The dark haired girl was about my size and had short pixie hair. I don't understand why the brown haired girl was so upset all the time but maybe she was just the grumpy type? Jake saw me looking and smiled.

"I'm gonna introduce you." He said. And before I had time to say 'No! I don't want to meet the PMSing vampire chick! She's already giving me dirty looks!' he was already dragging me over to meet her. When she saw Jake coming over her face lit up and she looked a lot happier than she had been a few moments ago. He stopped in front of her mate so that I was across from her, slipping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"Bella, Edward, this is my Imprint Sophie." He said to them. Edward stuck out his hand to greet me and I smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said to me. Yeah well I would be excited about meeting a new person usually but he was a vampire so that changed things. "I'm guessing you don't like vampires." He said, already knowing the answer. I flashed back to when one was attacking Natalie and I and he nodded at me, understanding written all over his face. "I can see why." _It's nothing personal or anything buddy, just seeing as you're a vampire and all you kind of freak me out. _I thought, trying to show him that his personality wasn't all that bad. I mean maybe he could stop giving my birds those glances like they were going to phase at any given moment and smooth down that wild hair of his but other than that he was kind of cool. For a vampire. Edward laughed at that and said, "Thank you. You're pretty cool too... for a human." I smiled and turned to Bella, sticking out my hand for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." I said shyly, letting hair fall in front of the scars that were on my face because she was staring at them. Now don't get me wrong, I already said that I love meeting new people but if there's one thing I hate about it that's how they always seem to stare at my scars. I know that they don't mean to do it but when I tell them that a 'bear' did it to me all I get is "oh you poor dear" or "I'm so sorry". They immediately assume that I regret it, but I don't. If I had never gotten these scars then chances are Cal never would have told me. It would be 'too dangerous' for such a small girl like me and I would easily be hurt.

"Nice to meet you too." She said, completely emotionless. Well it didn't seem like it was considering the sour expression she was giving me. It kind of looked like she had smelled something bad but I guess that birds and wolves smelled kind of icky to them so maybe that was normal? Jake and Edward were pulled into a conversation about fighting tactics while an awkward silence stretched between Bella and I. "How big are those scars?" She asked, with the sour face still on. There we go again, someone asking me about my scars rather than starting a real conversation with me.

"What you see on my face down to my ankle..." I trailed off. "Why?" She shrugged.

"I got a scar from a vampire attack too, though it isn't nearly as big as _yours_." She said, implying that she knew these scars weren't from a vampire attack and pulling up her sleeve to show me an upraised crescent shaped scar on her wrist. I shook my head and looked down slightly. Why was she doing this to me? I didn't have any clue. I hadn't done anything to provoke her that was for sure, I had just met her for Christ's sake!

"It's not from a vampire attack." I said. By this time Jake and Edward were listening in too instead of continuing their oh so exciting conversation about how they would deal with the fight. Why didn't Jake say anything? He's the one that told her not to look at my scars before she met me and yet here she was, straight out asking questions about them and he was just standing there looking at me!

"Oh? What's it from then?" She asked not so curiously. Just by taking one look at her I could tell that she already knew how the scar's got there so I just shook my head and turned around after pushing Jake's arm off my shoulder. I walked over to Natalie and plopped into her lap so I could talk to her and Dakota.

"Hey darlin' why the long face?" Dakota asked, tapping me on the chin. I laughed and tapped her nose, answering.

"My face isn't long." In a very obvious way. Natalie snorted.

**Dakota's POV:**

Something was up with Soph. Sophie being her usual 'I-don't-want-to-cause-any-trouble' self, wasn't fessing up. So, I did what any concerned friend would do. I tackled her. She squealed but before she could screech, I put my hand over her mouth and glared at her. I looked up at Edward and I glared at him too. _You say anything to Jake about me kidnapping his imprint and I _will_ find a way to kill you. _He smirked and nodded. "Nat, follow me." I whispered. If Jake suspected she and I were kidnapping his imprint then he would go all Mah-shugan-ah. I whisper hissed at Sophie, "If you so much as make a peep then Natalie and I will do all in our power to mess around with you." Her eyes grew bigger slightly and she nodded. I let her up and turned her around, holding one of her shoulders and being followed by Natalie.

When we got up to my room we all rushed in and Natalie shut the door quietly behind us. I let go of Sophie's shoulder and she turned around, looking extremely downhearted. "Now, you need to tell us whats up."

"Bella is a bitch." she muttered really quietly. So quietly that I doubt that even the vamps could hear her.

"You mean a witch with a capital 'B'." I corrected quickly then asked, "What happened?" I had known Bella for a bit before now and she hadn't seemed that bad. Sure, she was a little sheepish and so beautiful that even I, who really couldn't care less, was jealous of her but other than that... Soph explained everything to Nat and I. I was left sitting there with my jaw on the floor. She was right, Bella was being a Bi... a witch with a capitol 'B'. And Jake! Don't even get me started on Jake! But of course, Sophie had to say something.

"Why would Jake just stand and watch while Bella made fun of me?" She said quietly, sitting down on my bed delicately and unconsciously reaching up to stroke the scars that ran down the left side of her beautiful face.

"Maybe he's sick?" Natalie said helpfully, the cheery tone still in her voice after winning the argument with Paul. That girl had backbone, let me tell you. I snorted.

"I wish." I muttered. The two girls looked at me weird and my face softened as I looked at Sophie. In a way I guess I was kind of lucky. Mason hadn't even really talked to me, so he couldn't hurt me. "Jake... He used to have a bit of a thing for Bella. He's not quite over it yet I guess. He didn't tell you, did he?" Sophie shook her head 'no', pursed her lips and a tear ran silently down her face. I clenched my hands into fists; that... that stupid head made her cry and he was supposed to be her soul-mate. "That absolute idiot!" I snarled. I stormed out of my room, slamming the door behind me. I stomped down the stairs angrily, noticing that everyone was silenced from the slamming of my door.

"I'm coming down the god damn stairs now! So everyone had better get out of my damn way!" I yelled, going down the stairs as fast as I could when I was using my hands to motion wildly. It was an angry habit of mine. When I got downstairs I ran to the garage and grabbed my crowbar then stomped into the living room with all the others. Mason was just kind of staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. I ignored him. When Paul saw the crowbar his eyes got really wide. He knew what I was capable of with one of these things. I went straight up to Jake and pointed the crowbar in his face. He looked pretty scared. Good.

"You. Are. An. Idiot. I can't believe you did that!" I was motioning wildly again and Jake was in danger if being thwacked. "I don't think I'll ever be able to talk to you again if you don't make up for this somehow you poop head! She's your god damn soul-mate! You're supposed to protect her, not choose some bloodsucker over her!" When I realized what I had called them I thought, _Sorry Ed. Heat of the moment._ Eddie nodded though I noticed that Bella was glaring at me. I gave her something that sounded like a snarl, baring my teeth at her (hey, when you hang around with so many wolves, it kinda rubs off on you) then looked back at Jake, glaring again. "This. is. All. Your. Fault." I said to Jake, poking him in the chest with the crowbar in between words. "You're lucky that Sophie will love you no matter what because you're doing a pretty suckish job with wooing her. If it was me that you did that to then I would probably never speak to you again. In fact, you'll be lucky if _she_ talks to you!" I was really huffing and puffing by now and I probably looked kind of insane with my face all flushed and me breathing heavily while I made motions with my hands. Jake stared at me, astonished.

He hesitated, "I don't know what you're talking about." My eyes narrowed into slits, my arms started shaking and I felt like screaming. Instead of doing that though, I just put both hands on the crowbar, wound up, and swung, whacking him right across the face. As the finishing touch, I spat on him, dropped the crowbar in front of him and gave him a glare that would boil water. I whipped around. There was Sophie, standing on the stairs watching with wide eyes and Natalie standing behind her with her arms around Sophie's torso. I simply stormed away from Jake and out of the house, into the woods. Wow, I normally can't do anything that dramatic without tripping or something. If I wasn't so god damn mad then I might actually be smiling right now.

After I was a good distance away from the house the idiot was occupying, I plopped myself down on the ground, criss-cross-apple-sauce, crossed my arms, and glared at a tree. "Bella is a witch, not a vamp. Jake is an indecisive ass--"

"You know, you use a lot of big words." I jumped and looked up. It was Mason. "So does Sophie, but you use more." I stared at him blankly, not knowing how to respond. He hadn't even talked to me since the day he had imprinted on me; There really wasn't anything to say. He came and sat down next to me. "So... you okay?" I bit the inside of my lip.

"Jake is an idiot. Sophie has the guts to accept it herself and he pretends not to know what the hell I'm talking about. He's going about this whole 'soul-mate' thing in a horrible way. It surprises me how dense that boy is sometimes," I was using my hand motions again but I wasn't quite as worked up as I had been before, "He needs to try to get over Bella. He's found his imprint and guess what! It isn't her! Build a god damn bridge and get the hell over it! Sophie is great, he needs her and he just pretty much chose some bloodsucker over her--" Mason hugged me, burying his face in my hair and cutting off the rest of my rage-filled rant effectively.

I took deep breaths and closed my eyes, leaning into him. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale... "Thanks," I breathed out, "if you hadn't stopped me then I just might have blown up." He chuckled and my heart sped up a little bit. I smiled and he pulled me into his lap, pulling me closer. I cuddled into him happily, my eyes still closed. It felt like I was meant to be here. My body fit perfectly into his and I could hear his heartbeat.

"Sorry I didn't talk to you sooner. Soph said it might make you upset... I kind of brushed her off." He said quietly. I opened my eyes and lifted my head up, looking at him. His eyes were such a pretty color. I smiled softly.

"S'okay." I muttered. Then he kissed me. My eyes closed again and I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He made a sort of growl-y noise and pressed his lips to mine more. Needless to say, my heartbeat sped up again. I don't even know what his favorite color was and I already think I love him. The weird part was: I didn't really mind.

**Sophie's POV:**

I winced when Dakota hit him with the crowbar, the noise it made bouncing off the walls and seeming to ring in my ears. I was mad and hurt that he had kissed me just to get over a vampire and not to mention he didn't stand up for me when I needed him. Natalie tightened her hold on me for comfort as I watched Dakota spit in Jake's face and storm out of the house, glancing at me with a look that pretty much said, 'I'm sorry that one of my friends is such an idiot but hey what can I do about it?'. I turned my head back to Jake and saw him staring at the floor so that I couldn't see his face. He had kissed me and he hadn't been over Bella. I had kissed him and he had let me knowing that he wasn't over her. I sucked in a breath as the news finally hit me at full force and my grip on the banister tightened. I told you this would be a lot more complicated.

**A/n****: Okay, now I wasn't sure about this chapter but tell me if you like it or not or if Bella was mean enough or stuff lol**


	10. Immortal World

**I know, I'm super sorry you guys but I had Cheerleading tryouts and then I had Cheer every day and then I started high school then I had a boyfriend and then I had more Cheerleading then my boyfriend broke up with me and I never found time to update. I'm super sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Playlist:**

**The parting of friends / Kerry Fling – The chieftains**

**Erase me – Kid Cudi**

**Pursuit of happiness – Kid Cudi**

**Candles – Hey Monday**

**This immortal world**

**Sophie POV:**

Jake looked up at me slowly and I sucked in a breath, wiping away my tears. He had hurt me. He hadn't stood up for me. Did he even like me? No. He probably didn't. I was probably just a distraction so that he could get over sweet, innocent, darling Bella. Everyone was silent, just watching me, watching Jake. His eyes were sad and he looked like he was hurt too but seeing as Dakota had just hit him with a crow bar I would expect that. I looked at Bella who was smiling at me and then I looked at Edward. _Bella's a bitch._ I thought, making sure Edward heard me and hoping that he would tell her I said that.

With that I walked down the stairs, pushing Natalie's hands off my sides and giving her a small smile to make her think I was going to be okay. I opened the door and walked out of the house, closing it quietly behind me and walking down the steps. I got about half way down the driveway before I heard the door open and close and feet hitting the pavement. In that moment I seriously considered running away. If it was Cal then I would start crying and he wouldn't leave me alone for the next week at least.

"Sophie!" It wasn't Cal; it was Jake who had come after me. I glanced behind me and sucked in a deep breath before turning around and continuing to walk. "Hey, Hey…" He said in a soft voice, spinning me around by my shoulder and cradling my face in his hands. It wasn't until then that I realized I had been crying softly.

"God, What?" I sobbed out, letting him wipe my tears away with his thumbs only for a moment before stepping back quickly. "What do you want?" I asked, rubbing my tears away myself so that he didn't have an excuse to touch my face again. If he did then I probably wouldn't have the strength to pull away again. Jake opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and I nodded. "That's what I thought…" I said quietly, turning around and walking again.

I got farther than last time before I heard him following me. He didn't say anything, we didn't even look at each other, and he was just following me. I tried looking at different things to distract myself. There was a butterfly flying past a daisy a few feet away and it made me wonder how the daisy was doing so well. It had gotten colder in the past few days and that made flowers and butterflies more rare.

Fall was coming in quickly and I didn't feel like I was ready for it yet. I still wanted my summer, I still wanted to feel the warmth that everyone at home could give me but soon they boys would have to start working again. The Makah council was nice enough to give the flock the last half of the summer off from their day jobs and the whole winter. The vampires tended to show up more in the winter seeing as the days were shorter and it got dark out a hell of a lot faster than usual. It was going to change soon. The boys would all go back to work and I would be alone all the time again.

Part of me wondered what would happen when I left La Push. Would Jake visit me? Would I want him to? Maybe he would still be in love with Bella and he would decide he could ignore me and try to woo her? Could vampires and shape shifters even have romantic relationships? So many questions whizzed through my head that my vision got a little bit blurry and I had to try and calm myself down so that I could focus.

Jake was still following me I could hear his footsteps. It made me wonder why he was even following me if he still loved Bella. He didn't care about me. This thought hit me with full force making me gasp sharply and stop walking. I held my arms around myself where it felt like I was being ripped through.

"Sophie, are you alright?" Asked Jake from behind me, and not coming any closer than he already was. I took a deep breath and shook my head back and forth, trying to clear my head of any unwanted thoughts. With that I kept walking and from then on out I didn't give Jacob any reason to speak to me or wonder how I was doing. I wanted to disappear from the face of the earth just so I wouldn't have to hear his voice again.

Hearing it made me want to talk back and then I would probably end up crying even harder than I already was. I hated crying. I was supposed to be taking care of other people, not the other way around. I had to avoid being taken care of at all costs. It made me feel weak and so utterly human. I was a small human stuck in a completely immortal world.

It seemed like it took a year just to get to the house and when I did get there I walked straight to my bedroom, locking the door behind me and flopping face down on my bed. I let myself cry and for once I didn't care that I would have to wash the pillowcase because of it. I was so focused on crying that I hadn't even heard Jake come into the house until he knocked on my door.

"Sophie, please let me in." He said through the door. I shook my head, forgetting that he couldn't see me and just kept crying. "Baby, please? Can I just talk to you?" Jake asked softly, sounding concerned. I curled into a ball on my side and stared at my door, not bothering to wipe my tears this time. He loved Bella. He had kissed me and let me think I actually had a chance but I would never have a chance against her. I had only known him a few days and she had known him much longer. She was beautiful, flawless even. And then there was me, my body torn through with scars and the rest of me only average. I pulled the pillow over my head so that I only saw darkness and kept crying.

The window opened up and Jake climbed inside, being careful not to be too loud. I mentally cursed myself and sobbed a little quieter. Maybe he would just leave me alone? I knew this wouldn't happen but I still wished for it. The pillow was taken off my face. As a reaction I turned my face back into the bed so he couldn't see my face. The bed shifted as his weight came onto it and he started rubbing my back slowly, trying to calm me down.

"Why are you here?" I said, letting it come out muffled through the mattress of my bed. He sighed and pushed some hair behind my ear.

"Because I'm sorry. I didn't tell you that I was in love with Bella because I thought it wouldn't matter. All the feelings that I had for her went out the window the moment I saw you and that's never going to change." He said, kissing the side of my neck and rubbing my back more. I turned my face slowly and just stared at him. He gasped when he saw my face, looking like he wanted to kill himself. "I made you cry…" He said as if saying it to himself to try and convince his mind that it was in fact possible. He pushed my hair away from my face again and bit his lip.

"Why didn't you say anything to Bella?" I asked, my voice was scratchy and I felt like I had a hole in my chest. My whole body was shaking and I guess he thought I was cold because he rubbed my arms like he was trying to warm me up.

"Because I didn't know what to say. I would have told her to shut up but then a fight would have broken out and that would have ended badly probably." He said sadly. "I should have told her to shut up though." He admitted. I saw his point in not saying anything. Jack tended to have a bad temper and even if one of the leeches told Jake to be quiet Jack could phase. Then anyone standing by him would get hurt and everything would be ruined.

"I can see why." I said, letting him wipe my cheeks with his hands. His hands were rough but they were soft at the same time as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Why what?" He asked quietly.

"Why you loved her." I said, squeezing my eyes closed. It literally hurt to think about him with her. It felt like a million tiny needles were poking through my skin all at the same time and I just felt like crying all over again. "She's beautiful, and I bet she's a lot nicer than she was to me." I choked out.

**Jake's POV:**

Sophie slowly turned her head, tears running down her face. "I made you cry…" I felt like crawling into a hole and never coming out just for making her cry. I had caused this whole thing it was my entire fault. Did wolves that imprinted feel like dying when their imprint cried? Was it supposed to feel this way? If it was then I would never make her cry ever again.

"Why didn't you say anything to Bella?" She asked. I noticed her whole body was shaking and the way that the tears clung to her long eyelashes. She was cold. I started rubbing her arms, thinking that I could fix that at least if she was hurting on the inside it didn't mean she would have to freeze.

"Because I didn't know what to say. I would have told her to shut up but then a fight would have broken out and that would have ended badly probably. I should have told her to shut up though." I said slowly. Have you ever wished you could go back in time and change something you had done? Well that is exactly what I was feeling just then.

"I can see why." She said as I rubbed the tears off her cheeks and traced one of the lines that went down her face that was included in her scar.

"Why what?" I asked, confused.

"Why you loved her." She explained, closing her eyes tightly as I literally stopped breathing. I would never love Bella as much as I loved Sophie, but some part of me still had a reaction to those words. "She's beautiful, and I bet she's a lot nicer than she was to me." She sounded like she was choking on her words.

"You're more beautiful than the Bella I fell in love with." I said. She opened her eyes and looked confused. "I fell in love with her when she was human. She was the clumsiest girl I had ever met and she was extremely prone to danger. It just seemed like she walked into danger all the time." I said. "The Bella you met at Emily's house is just my friend." I said. "She has been ever since I laid eyes on you and that's never going to change." I said. Sophie sat up and kissed me softly. It wasn't making out, but it was the sweetest kiss I had ever gotten.

"I forgive you." She said quietly, pulling back and giving me a small smile. I smiled at her and pulled her onto my lap, hugging her close. I sighed happily when she snuggled into me.

"I'll never hurt you again." I said, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
